


Los Momentos: Los One-Shots

by crusheidi



Series: 100 Momentos [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusheidi/pseuds/crusheidi
Summary: Una pequeña colección extendida de 5 one-shots de la colección de drabbles de 100 Momentos.
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: 100 Momentos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591414





	1. CHOQUE

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [100 Moments: The One-Shots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138783) by [our_ballad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/our_ballad/pseuds/our_ballad). 



**Drabble Original: CHOQUE**

**Drabbles Relacionados: ELEGANCIA, ÚLTIMO BAILE**

No es que a Donghae no le guste bailar; le gusta. Incluso es bastante bueno en eso.

No le molesta en lo más mínimo; los hombres en el club son los que le molestan.

Parece que siempre piensan que Donghae es un blanco fácil. Odia la forma en que se deslizan detrás de él y de repente intentan manosearlo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

La forma en que tratan de bailar con él a veces podría considerarse violación. Ha tenido más de una oportunidad en la que casi tuvo que pelear con el chico que intenta bailar con él, pero logró calmarse antes de que algo se intensificara.

Le molesta, cada vez, y eso es decir algo, ya que es más o menos un espíritu libre.

No puede entender por qué los hombres no pueden ver que está tratando de relajarse después de una larga semana en el trabajo. A pesar de que la mayoría de las veces se ve obligado a ir al club, por lo general disfruta del tiempo para eliminar el estrés.

Cuando llega allí, todo lo que quiere hacer es disfrutar de la música y bailar con sus amigos; es todo lo que realmente quiere hacer cuando se va. Lo último que quiere hacer es buscar a alguien o irse a casa con alguien.

Donghae no es ese tipo de persona.

Tampoco es de eso que se acerca a alguien en un club y le pida que vaya a casa con él, ni tampoco es alguien que voluntariamente iría a casa con un extraño en primer lugar.

Su amigo Heechul lo llama mojigato, pero Donghae siente que solo está siendo cuidadoso, aunque él mismo ha admitido lo poco paranoico que puede hacerlo aparecer.

Entonces, cuando Heechul sugiere que vayan a bailar, Donghae es el primero en quejarse.

—En serio, Heechul. Siempre con los clubes. ¿No podemos hacer otra cosa? —se queja Donghae mientras levanta la vista de su comida. Está cenando el viernes con sus amigos más cercanos.

—¡Yah, tu viejo! Vive un poco. ¿Lo harás? —se defiende Heechul—. Quién sabe, puedes encontrar el amor de tu vida esta noche —su sonrisa arrogante hacia Donghae enfurece aún más al hombre más joven.

—Umm, no gracias. Nunca voy a conocer a ningún tipo de persona decente en un club.

—Conocí a Hangeng allí —razonó Heechul mientras señalaba al hombre guapo sentado a su lado. Los dos se sonríen antes de compartir un casto, pero dulce beso.

—¡Tienes suerte! —dice Donghae rápidamente.

Su amigo sentado a su lado, Leeteuk, se ríe a carcajadas mientras escucha la conversación.

—Sabes que Donghae no cree en el amor.

—No es cierto —protesta Heechul—. Claramente no lo conoces como yo, Teuk.

—Perdón. ¿Sobre qué diablos estás hablando? Lo conozco desde hace más tiempo que tú.

—No significa que lo conozcas —interviene Hangeng desde su esquina.

—¡Sí! —agrega Heechul mientras sonríe con suficiencia hacia Leeteuk—. Hae es el mayor tonto del mundo. Tan pronto como alguien le gusta de verdad, se enamora perdidamente. Es el mayor fanático del amor que he conocido.

Donghae frunce el ceño mientras sus amigos continúan debatiendo sobre él.

—Eso no significa que él crea en el amor.

—Por favor. Donghae piensa que el amor lo conquista todo. ¿Has visto cuántas comedias románticas posee en realidad? Es un poco ridículo.

—Eso no prueba nada —contrarresta Leeteuk—. Tal vez solo le gustan los actores o disfruta de la historia de la comedia.

—Oh sí, porque las comedias románticas tienen tramas complejas. Supéralo, Teuk. Lo conozco mejor.

—Creo que estas equivocado.

—Él ama el amor —responde Heechul—. Donghae quiere ser sorprendido. Quiere todos esos momentos cursis que ves en comedias románticas donde el novio alquila un restaurante completo o lo despierta con un desayuno en la cama y rosas por todo el piso.

Donghae escucha hasta que ya no puede soportar que sus amigos discutan sobre él.

—¡Donghae piensa que deberías dejar de hablar de él como si ni siquiera estuviera aquí! —grita.

Hangeng se ríe mientras Heechul y Leeteuk se disculpan arrepentidamente con Donghae. El hombre más joven asiente en aceptación.

—Bueno, independientemente de lo que Donghae piense o quiera, digo, vamos a bailar.

Donghae gime de frustración mientras empuja su plato vacío lejos de sí mismo.

—Vamos, Heechul. Hagamos otra cosa. Vayamos a ver una película. Puede haber algo bueno fuera o ir a cualquier lugar que no sea un club.

—¡No! Quiero bailar y claramente necesitas tener sexo.

Todos en la mesa se ríen cuando Donghae se levanta de su asiento y golpea a Heechul en el brazo. La conmoción también atrae la atención de las otras personas en el restaurante. Donghae se disculpa rápidamente antes de tomar asiento.

—Mi vida amorosa o la falta de la misma, en este momento, no debería ser de tu incumbencia, Heechul —susurra con dureza mientras mira a su amigo.

Heechul se frota el brazo mientras mira a Donghae con enojo; el hombre más bajo podría darle un puñetazo. Hangeng, que no puede dejar de reírse, se acerca para ayudar a eliminar el dolor.

—Solo estoy tratando de sacarte de esta extraña depresión en el que pareces estar últimamente.

—Eso es cierto, Hae —añade Leeteuk—. Has estado un poco deprimido últimamente. No te ves feliz.

Hangeng aparta la vista del brazo de Heechul y asiente en dirección a Donghae.

Donghae sonríe tristemente. —Estoy bien, chicos. El trabajo ha sido algo estresante últimamente. No es nada de qué preocuparse.

Donghae se siente conmovido porque sus amigos parecen realmente preocupados por su felicidad, aunque a veces es difícil enfadarse con ellos, incluso cuando está molesto con ellos.

—¿Por qué no has renunciado ya? —sugiere Hangeng—. Claramente odia estar allí. No te provoques una muerte prematura.

Donghae se ríe con incredulidad. —Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Geng. Tengo facturas que pagar y alquileres que vencen cada mes.

—Razón de más para dejarte llevar y sacudir ese culo.

Donghae pone los ojos en blanco. —Haz algo con tu novio.

Hangeng simplemente se encoge de hombros y dice que no hay nada que se pueda hacer con el hombre que está a su lado.

* * *

—No puedo creer que realmente me hayas hecho venir —se queja Donghae mientras Heechul lo arrastra hacia la entrada del club de baile.

El viento azota violentamente contra sus cuerpos; es una noche de octubre excepcionalmente fría.

No ayuda que debajo de su delgado abrigo, todo lo que Donghae tiene puesto es una camiseta negra con cuello en V. Sus jeans ajustados también parecen atraer el viento más que sus pantalones de trabajo de antes.

Los otros no parecen estar tan afectados por el frío, aunque todos están vestidos de manera similar a él, Donghae lo atribuye al hecho de que en realidad están emocionados por ir a bailar.

Heechul le sonríe victoriosamente mientras sigue a su novio y a Leeteuk a un puesto vacío que han visto cuando entraron en el club.

—Deja de quejarte. Vamos a llevarte a la pista a bailar.

Donghae frunce el ceño cuando todos sus amigos parecen estar de acuerdo. Sacude la cabeza mientras se quita el abrigo. El club está ocupado, pero no hay tantas personas como él esperaba para una noche de viernes. Se da cuenta de que el frío debe haber disuadido a algunos asistentes del club a salir.

—Licor sí, pero no tengo ganas de bailar.

Heechul suena sus dientes en desaprobación. Leeteuk solo asiente mientras él y Hangeng se ofrecen como voluntarios para conseguir bebidas para la mesa. No hay necesidad de preguntar qué quiere ninguno de ellos. Cada uno sabe lo que les gusta beber a los otros.

Heechul inmediatamente comienza a balancearse con la música en su asiento mientras él y Donghae esperan a que los otros hombres regresen. Donghae, por otro lado, mira pesimista a la multitud de cuerpos girando.

—Sé que quieres estar allí también.

—No, quiero estar en casa, durmiendo.

Heechul mira su celular en la mesa y luego mira a su amigo.

—Ni siquiera es cerca de la medianoche todavía. ¿Quién se va a dormir temprano un viernes por la noche? —pregunta con incredulidad.

—Ha sido una semana larga —Donghae suspira mientras se gira para mirar a Heechul. Ahí es cuando se da cuenta de la ropa del hombre.

—¿Qué demonios es esa camisa?

Heechul sonríe mientras mira hacia abajo y toca la brillante camiseta de color rosa neón.

—¿Hasta ahora acabas de notarla?

—No creo que prestara atención cuando te quitaste el suéter. Pero en serio. ¿Por qué prácticamente brilla en la oscuridad?

—Porque es increíble —declara Heechul. Se levanta la pieza de tela cegadora.

Donghae se vuelve a mirar hacia otro lado. —Siéntate. Ni siquiera puedo mirarte ahora mismo.

Heechul se ríe mientras lanza un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Donghae y lo sacude.

—Relájate un poco, Hae.

Donghae empuja a Heechul y está a punto de responder cuando sus amigos aparecen con sus bebidas.

—Cosmo para Heechul —Hangeng pasa la bebida a su novio que espera. Agarra su cerveza y le pasa la otra a Donghae. Leeteuk ha optado por tomar un refresco por ahora.

—¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos? —Leeteuk pregunta notando la distancia entre sus amigos.

—Heechul está siendo un imbécil y está usando la camisa más escandalosa que existe.

Hangeng y Leeteuk se rompen en risas cuando Heechul se vuelve para mirar a Donghae.

—Es realmente brillante —agrega Leeteuk mientras compara las camisas oscuras que el resto de ellos están usando.

—No es mi culpa que ustedes sean aburridos.

Hangeng sonríe. No tiene sentido que intente explicarle a Heechul qué tan brillante es la camisa, incluso en la tenue iluminación del club. No es como si su novio lo escuchara de todos modos. Heechul marcha hacia su propio tambor, nadie podrá cambiar eso.

—Por una buena noche —opta por decir en su lugar. Levanta su cerveza y espera a que sus amigos se unan con sus bebidas.

—Sí —dice Heechul y agrega—. Por una buena noche y para que Donghae finalmente obtenga algo.

Donghae choca su cerveza contra las bebidas de todos antes de golpear rápidamente el brazo de Heechul.

—Deja de preocuparte por mi vida amorosa.

—Lo haré cuando empieces a sonreír un poco —afirma honestamente Heechul—. Ni siquiera te vi sonreír en tu cena de cumpleaños la semana pasada.

Donghae rueda los ojos pero pronto se da cuenta de que sus amigos lo miran con preocupación en sus miradas.

—Solo estamos preocupados, Hae. Eso es todo. Te amamos y solo queremos verte feliz.

Donghae se gira para mirar a Leeteuk y le da una sonrisa que no llega a sus ojos.

—Lo sé y lo aprecio, de verdad, pero estoy bien.

—No has estado bien desde que rompiste con ese imbécil santurrón, Siwon.

—¡Heechul! —Hangeng regaña a su novio. Lo levanta de la mesa para llevarlo a la pista de baile. Lo último que necesita es que Donghae golpeé a su novio hasta la muerte.

Heechul no parece ser el más sabio cuando sigue a Hangeng a la pista de baile.

Leeteuk se mueve al otro lado de la mesa para enfrentar a Donghae.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta. Donghae asiente, pero tiene una expresión estoica y espaciada en su rostro—. Estás seguro. Solo han pasado unos meses desde que terminaste.

—Estoy bien. Había terminado con Siwon incluso antes de que me dejara.

—Sabes que Heechul solo quiere lo mejor, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto —atestigua Donghae—. Sus tácticas son menos que estelares, pero lo sé.

Agarra su cerveza y toma un largo trago de la bebida espumosa.

—Vamos a bailar.

Leeteuk se levanta y se une a Donghae en la pista de baile. Ellos ven a sus amigos en el otro lado.

—¿Por qué venir a bailar cuando él claramente quiere hacer otras cosas? —Leeteuk bromea. Donghae se ríe mientras comienza a moverse al ritmo de la música. Agita la mano para decir que no tiene sentido intentar entender a Heechul.

Donghae y Leeteuk bailan junto con la música por un tiempo antes de que la pareja finalmente se les una.

Después de un baile juntos y un comentario de Heechul sobre la diversión de Donghae, regresan a la mesa.

—¿Bebidas? —pregunta Donghae, ofreciéndose voluntariamente a pagar por esta ronda.

—Sólo agua para mí.

Donghae hace un gesto a Leeteuk de que sabe su orden. Heechul le dice que le traiga también agua.

—¿Cerveza? —le pregunta a Hangeng. El hombre le da un pulgar hacia arriba mientras trata de estirar el cuello.

Donghae camina lentamente hacia la barra. Roba servilletas de una de las otras mesas y se limpia las gotas de sudor que comienzan a deslizarse por sus patillas.

Había estado bailando por cerca de una hora antes de que Leeteuk sugiriera que compraran algunas bebidas.

Se las arregla para hacer su pedido en el bar sin mucho alboroto o esperando.

Vuelve su atención a la pista de baile mientras espera la orden. El club se ha puesto más lleno y realmente no puede distinguir ninguna cara en la pista de baile hasta que una de las luces se mueve sobre una persona en particular.

Donghae se aleja inmediatamente de la barra cuando la luz pasa de nuevo sobre el hombre en el centro de la pista de baile.

Es hermoso.

Donghae se enfoca únicamente en él y en la forma en que se mueve. El hermoso desconocido es una tremendo bailarín. Mueve sus caderas con una ligereza y sensualidad que cautiva tanto a Donghae, que no se da cuenta cuando el barman le dice que sus bebidas están listas.

En ese momento, no existe nadie más que el hermoso bailarín.

Donghae se vuelve para pagarle al barman mientras se da vuelta continuamente para mirar hacia el centro de la pista de baile. Pasa todo el viaje de vuelta a la mesa mirando al hombre misterioso.

Heechul inmediatamente nota la mirada lejana en sus ojos.

—¡Mierda! —chilla—. Donghae está mirando a alguien. Oh, Dios mío, ¿quién es? —salta de su asiento para tratar de ver donde está mirando Donghae.

—¿De verdad? —Leeteuk pregunta mientras se une a Heechul en la búsqueda.

—¿Quién es? —Heechul pregunta con impaciencia.—. ¿Quién es? ¿Quién es?

Donghae responde sin apartar la mirada.

—El que está en el medio. Camisa blanca. Hermosa mandíbula.

—¿Ese? —pregunta Hangeng incrédulo desde donde él también se ha puesto de pie—. Bueno, puede bailar, lo reconozco.

—Voy a preguntar por su nombre.

—¿En serio? —preguntan los tres hombres mientras miran a su amigo. Parece que ha sido hipnotizado por el balanceo de las caderas del extraño.

—¡Sí! —declara Donghae. Toma un trago rápido de su cerveza y camina hacia el hombre hermoso, dejando a sus amigos en medio de un estado de sorpresa y absoluta alegría.

Donghae camina con confianza hacia el centro de la pista de baile. Está un poco sorprendido de sí mismo. No puede creer que esté a punto de hacer algo que odia que le hagan a sí mismo, pero no quiere dejar que el hermoso extraño se escape. Tiene que saber quién es.

Cuando alcanza al hombre, baila detrás de él por un momento antes de darse valor para envolver un brazo alrededor de la cadera del hombre. Lo voltea para enfrentarlo y tira al hombre contra él.

—¿Cómo te llamas, guapo? —grita Donghae.

El otro hombre parece sorprendido por lo que está pasando, pero sonríe una vez que mira a Donghae. Mueve sus caderas contra Donghae mientras se inclina hacia adelante para hablar en su oído.

—Eunhyuk. ¿Y el tuyo?

Su cálido aliento contra la oreja de Donghae lo hace estremecerse contra Eunhyuk.

—Donghae.

—Tienes hermosos ojos, Donghae.

Sonríe.

Eunhyuk es mucho más atractivo de cerca de lo que Donghae puede soportar. Cuanto más lo mira, más quiere seguir mirando.

—Espero no estar adelantándome al preguntar esto, pero ¿te gustaría una bebida?

—Absolutamente —responde Eunhyuk con una sonrisa de encías. Donghae casi chilla por lo lindo que lo hace lucir.

Donghae los lleva al bar, donde es un poco menos ruidoso. Se gira rápidamente para ver a sus amigos. Los tres están mirando a los dos hombres.

Leeteuk le sonríe mientras Hangeng le da un pulgar hacia arriba. Heechul, por otro lado, sonríe con suficiencia mientras pronuncia las palabras: "Te lo dije".

Donghae se ríe entre dientes antes de volverse hacia Eunhyuk. Odia que Heechul tuviera razón al salir esta noche.

—¿Qué te gustaría beber? —pregunta. Esta vez no es tan valiente como lo fue en la pista de baile. Es porque, lejos de la pista de baile, no tiene la música para cubrir nada de lo que dice que puede sonar estúpido.

—Agua está bien. Estoy bastante sediento de todo el baile.

—Eres realmente un gran bailarín —lo halaga Donghae. Eunhyuk le agradece amablemente.

Donghae asiente antes de llamar al barman para hacer el pedido.

—¿Eunhyuk, dijiste?

—Sí —sonríe—. No es frecuente que un chico como tú me invité una bebida.

—Me resulta difícil de creer —responde Donghae mientras pasa la botella de agua hacia Eunhyuk. Lo toma agradecido.

Donghae observa mientras Eunhyuk lanza su cabeza hacia atrás para beber el agua fría. Sigue de cerca el movimiento de la manzana de Adán de Eunhyuk. En lo único en lo que puede pensar es a qué debe renunciar para poder besar el cuello del hombre y su línea de la mandíbula afilada.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —pregunta Eunhyuk, sacando a Donghae de su sueño.

—Porque eres increíblemente sexy.

Eunhyuk se ríe. —¿Sexy? Vaya, definitivamente ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien me llamó sexy.

—¿De verdad?

Eunhyuk se muerde el labio inferior cuando cierra los ojos y luego los abre de nuevo. Esta vez está mirando directamente a los ojos de Donghae.

—Entonces, ¿qué tengo de sexy? —Eunhyuk provoca con una sonrisa socarrona. Hace que Donghae se ría.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que infle tu ego?

—Entre otras cosas.

La honestidad de Eunhyuk toma a Donghae por sorpresa. Sus ojos se abren y eso parece captar la atención de Eunhyuk.

—Lo siento —se disculpa—. Nunca digo cosas como esta, pero eres muy lindo y me sigues halagando. Está jugando con mi cabeza.

Donghae se ríe. —Me gusta tu honestidad.

Eunhyuk agacha la cabeza tímidamente y Donghae sigue el movimiento y sonríe al otro hombre.

—¿Todavía quieres que responda la pregunta? —pregunta Donghae. Eunhyuk parece confundido por un momento.

—¿Que pregunta?

—Lo que es sexy de ti.

—Oh, estaba bromeando sobre eso.

—Muy mal. Tengo una lista completa —esta vez, Donghae es el que provoca.

—Puedes decírmelo en nuestra primera cita.

—¿Cita? —pregunta Donghae, genuinamente emocionado por la posibilidad. Está un poco sorprendido de lo rápido que ha surgido la propuesta.

—¿Estoy siendo presuntuoso? Sé que solo llevamos diez minutos hablando, pero realmente me gustaría conocerte mejor. Un club no es exactamente el mejor lugar para hablar de nosotros mismos.

—Me encantaría ir a una cita contigo.

Eunhyuk sonríe ante la aceptación de Donghae.

—En realidad —comienza Donghae—. ¿Te gustaría comer algo ahora mismo? Nada especial. ¿Un bocadillo en alguna parte?

—No puedo. De hecho, tengo que levantarme temprano mañana. Solo salí esta noche porque un amigo me lo pidió.

—Eso está bien —responde Donghae, esperando que su decepción no sea evidente.

—Um, sé que no tengo tiempo para comer, pero ¿te gustaría acompañarme hasta la estación de tren?

Donghae inmediatamente se anima. —Me encantaría. Solo déjame agarrar mi abrigo y despedirme de mis amigos.

—¿El grupo con el chico de la camisa que brilla en la oscuridad?

—Sí —Donghae se ríe con vergüenza—. Espera, ¿cómo sabes eso?

—Me fijé en ti en el momento en que entré. Cuando viniste hacia mí estaba intentando averiguar cómo llamar tu atención.

—Bueno, hiciste un gran trabajo en eso.

Los dos se ríen.

—¿Te veré afuera en cinco minutos? —sugiere Eunhyuk y Donghae está de acuerdo rápidamente. Camina hacia sus amigos, pero Eunhyuk agarra su muñeca y lo jala hacia atrás.

—Por si acaso —Eunhyuk mete la mano en su bolsillo trasero y saca su billetera. Rápidamente saca una tarjeta de negocios y se lo pasa a Donghae—. Mi celular está ahí.

Donghae sonríe mientras agarra fuertemente la tarjeta. —Te veré en cinco.

Los dos hombres se separaron, cada uno yendo a un extremo diferente del club.

Donghae no puede dejar de sonreír todo el camino de regreso a la mesa. Heechul inmediatamente hace una gran escándalo al respecto.

—Alguien está teniendo suerte esta noche —dice cantarín. Hangeng y Leeteuk solo sacuden la cabeza ante la exhibición.

—Parece que ustedes dos realmente se gustaron.

—Es increíble, Teuk. Es encantador y quiero lamer cada parte de él.

—¡Woohoo! —Heechul grita mientras tira a Donghae en un abrazo—. Espero que te funcione, Hae. Te mereces la felicidad.

—Gracias Heechul.

—Lo mismo digo —añade Hangeng—. Ya estás claramente fechado por él.

—En realidad me pidió que lo acompañara a la estación de tren. Nos reuniremos afuera en unos minutos.

—Oh, ¿así que no pasa nada esta noche? —Heechul parece decepcionado, pero conociendo a Donghae por el tiempo que tiene, no se sorprende.

—No, pero sí hablamos de una cita.

—Oh hombre, espero que salga bien —exclama Leeteuk.

—Gracias chicos, de verdad. Eso significa mucho para mí.

—Bueno. Ahora vete de aquí —grita Heechul mientras empuja su abrigo a Donghae.

—Bien. Bien. Los veré mañana por la noche.

Donghae ni siquiera escucha las despedidas de sus amigos cuando prácticamente sale corriendo del club. Eunhyuk ya lo está esperando, aunque no se da cuenta de Donghae.

Se toma el tiempo para mirar Eunhyuk y no puede evitar sonreír. El hombre es un poco más alto que él, pero no mucho. Sus piernas son largas y se ven muy bien en los ajustados jeans que lleva puestos. Su abrigo de cuero rojo hace que su piel blanca como la leche salte bajo el foco creado por la farola. Su cabello oscuro cae perfectamente sobre un ojo con pequeños trozos de color rojo que sobresalen en ciertas partes de la franja.

Todo sobre él es atractivo.

—¡Oye! —finalmente lo saluda y recibe una cálida sonrisa del hombre.

—¿Solo usaste esa chaqueta? —pregunta Eunhyuk, inmediatamente preocupado mientras toma el delgado abrigo que tiene Donghae. El viento sopla más fuerte de lo que estaba antes.

—No me di cuenta de lo frío que estaba cuando salí de mi apartamento.

—Bueno, solo caminaremos un poco más rápido de lo que quiero, así no te congelarás hasta morir.

—No te preocupes por eso —dice Donghae, aunque tiene que detenerse físicamente para no temblar.

—No quiero que te enfermes antes de nuestra cita.

—Hablando de eso, ¿cuándo te gustaría que fuera? —la pregunta de Donghae surge como un susurro. Hace sonreír a Eunhyuk.

—Tengo que verificar mi horario en el trabajo, pero si me da tu número, puedo llamarte durante la semana.

Donghae saca su propia tarjeta de negocio de su billetera y se la pasa a Eunhyuk.

Los dos hablan todo el camino a la estación de tren. No hay pausas incómodas ni momentos de silencio y Donghae no podría estar más emocionado por eso.

Le resulta muy fácil hablar con Eunhyuk. Nunca fue tan fácil hablar con alguno de sus ex novios.

Hablan de cómo ambos llegaron al club por sus amigos y de que Eunhyuk es solo mayor que él por unos pocos meses.

La conversación fluye fácilmente.

Donghae está un poco decepcionado cuando llegan a la esquina de la estación de tren. Está a punto de hacer un comentario sobre no querer separarse, pero Eunhyuk lleva a Donghae a un callejón junto a la tienda de comestibles.

—Tengo muchas ganas de besarte —susurra Eunhyuk. Donghae apenas puede sentir la punta de su nariz, pero esas palabras instantáneamente calientan todo su cuerpo.

Donghae no puede formar la palabra, sí, pero se lame los labios y esa es toda la invitación que necesita Eunhyuk.

Se siente como que toma una eternidad para que el beso ocurra.

Donghae solo se queda allí con los ojos fuertemente cerrados esperando el movimiento de Eunhyuk. El frío no le molesta en este momento.

Primero siente las manos de Eunhyuk en sus mejillas acercándolo al hombre y luego siente que los labios de Eunhyuk se presionan rápidamente contra los suyos.

Su primer beso está lejos de ser hermoso, pero para Donghae, es absolutamente perfecto.

No dura más de unos pocos segundos, pero es un momento de total placer, un deseo cumplido de que Donghae ni siquiera supo que quería.

Cuando Eunhyuk se aleja, Donghae sonríe. Es el primer momento incómodo que comparten. Caminan tranquilamente los pocos metros hasta la entrada de la estación de tren.

—Te llamaré mañana —dice Eunhyuk, sorprendiendo a Donghae.

—¿Mañana?

—Sí. No creo que pueda esperar hasta después del fin de semana.

—Está bien, entonces, hablaré contigo mañana.

—Fue realmente genial conocerte, Donghae.

—Igualmente.

Eunhyuk tímidamente se despide mientras salta sobre la escalera mecánica. Donghae lo observa todo el tiempo y lo despide cuando llega al final.

Ve a Eunhyuk desaparecer en la estación antes de regresar al club para encontrarse con Leeteuk, quien le prometió llevarlo a casa.

Mientras camina de espalda, todo en lo que puede pensar es en el beso y la forma en que sus labios chocaron entre sí por primera vez.


	2. PELEA

**Drabble Original: PELEA**

**Drabbles Relacionados: IGNORAR, PERTENECER**

Eunhyuk esta sentado en su escritorio en el trabajo, viendo inconscientemente cómo se desliza un sujetapapeles de ida y vuelta en un impecable hule de goma improvisando un tablero. Es alucinante, pero no puede encontrar nada para que el tiempo pase más rápido.

Sus tardes de los viernes tienden a ir así más a menudo como a Eunhyuk le gustaría.

Solo quedan cuarenta minutos para que pueda irse, pero los veinte minutos que ya pasaron antes fueron a un ritmo de caracol. Está seguro de que los últimos cuarenta minutos se sentirán como una eternidad.

Más temprano en el día, Eunhyuk terminó todo lo que necesitaba hacer. Incluso se tomó el tiempo para preparar las cosas y comenzó lo del lunes porque lo ayudó matar el tiempo, pero apenas funcionó.

Siendo tan eficiente como lo es, a menudo da lugar a estas pausas de observación lenta en la última hora de trabajo; no es solo algo que sucede los viernes, sino que siempre se siente más intenso los viernes.

No le molesta demasiado, al menos nunca lo molestó en la medida en que lo hace en los últimos tiempos.

Eso es porque ahora tiene a alguien en su vida.

No es que antes no tuviera gente con quien pasar el rato, Eunhyuk es una persona sociable. Tiene muchos amigos, pero no generan el nivel de anticipación y los nervios que tiene por Donghae.

Solo han estado juntos durante tres meses, pero Eunhyuk se encuentra pensando en el otro hombre, más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

A veces, lo hace sentir un poco como un adolescente otra vez.

A menudo tiene que evitar escribir el nombre de Donghae mientras está sentado en una reunión fingiendo que está prestando atención. No quiere ser atrapado.

Es una conversación que él quiere evitar tener con su jefe.

Desde que conoció a Donghae, Eunhyuk se encuentra soñando despierto todo el tiempo y sonriendo en momentos aleatorios del día, pensando en el otro hombre y ya ha sido atrapado por su compañero de trabajo y amigo más cercano, Sungmin, en más de una ocasión.

Incluso ahora, mientras desliza el clip de papel en la banda de goma, sonríe cuando piensa en Donghae y más específicamente, en los ojos de Donghae.

Son la característica física más favorita de Eunhyuk en el otro hombre. Tiene toda una lista de cosas favoritas.

Está el hecho de que Donghae es más bajo que Eunhyuk, lo que le gusta, más de lo que debería. No es una gran diferencia entre los dos, pero él realmente aprecia esos pocos centímetros.

Luego está la sonrisa de Donghae.

Eunhyuk no puede evitar sonreír cuando ve a Donghae sonreír. Es solo un adorable ademán de los labios del hombre, pero lo hace parecer tan dulce e inocente, y Eunhyuk no puede tener suficiente.

En lo alto de la lista está el culo de Donghae.

No tiene sentido intentar hacer una lista de los atributos que le gustan de Donghae sin incluir el culo del hombre. El hombre siempre hace comentarios sobre el de Eunhyuk, pero el de Donghae es mucho más bueno.

Es respingón y regordete, y Eunhyuk a menudo se ve obligado a retirar sus manos del deseo irresistible de agarrarlo cuando Donghae está de pie frente a él. Es un poco ridículo, pero la tentación es grave y muy peligrosa para Eunhyuk, ya que parece surgir siempre en público.

Pero son los ojos de Donghae los que realmente cautivan a Eunhyuk.

Fueron lo primero que notó cuando vio a Donghae con sus amigos en el club.

Las luces eran débiles, pero sus ojos se destacaron. Había un indicio de tristeza en los oscuros iris que Eunhyuk había querido explorar de inmediato. Inmediatamente quiso saber por qué se veía tan triste y quería arreglarlo.

Ese sentimiento abrumó a Eunhyuk.

Habían pasado siglos desde que se había sentido de esa manera con respecto a alguien, especialmente con alguien que no conocía.

Eunhyuk pasó esa noche constantemente mirando hacia el otro hombre, tratando de mirarlo sigilosamente sin ser atrapado por él ni por ninguno de sus amigos. Lo siguió con los ojos, ya sea que Donghae estuviera sentado con sus amigos o estuviera en la pista de baile.

Cuando el hombre finalmente se acercó a él, no podía creerlo, y cuando Eunhyuk se giró para dirigirse a él, esos ojos lo cautivaron. Eran mucho más hermosos de cerca. No pudo evitar decirle al hombre que eran hermosos.

Quería darle a Donghae todo lo que quería desde ese momento.

Sólo han pasado tres meses desde esa noche, pero Eunhyuk está 100% seguro de que está enamorado de Donghae, más de lo que pensaba que lo haría para este punto.

Sonríe ante la idea y continúa jugando con su juguete improvisado hasta que Sungmin rompe su concentración.

—¿Otra vez? —Sungmin pregunta con una sonrisa de complicidad. El hombre conoce a Eunhyuk desde la escuela secundaria y puede decir lo que está pensando todo el tiempo; es una habilidad extraña.

—¿Qué? —Eunhyuk pregunta mientras deja caer la banda de goma sobre su escritorio. Se endereza en su silla y se ajusta la corbata, aunque prefiere tirar la cosa a través de la habitación.

—Estás sonriendo para ti mismo otra vez. Supongo que tiene que ver con el chico que estás viendo.

Eunhyuk hace pucheros juguetonamente a su amigo y a su astucia.

—¿Soy tan obvio?

Sungmin se ríe mientras camina hacia la oficina de Eunhyuk y toma asiento frente a él.

—Te conozco desde hace casi veinte años. Por supuesto, es obvio para mí.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en él, Ming. Se está apoderando de mi cabeza —confiesa Eunhyuk, haciendo sonreír a Sungmin.

—No creo haberte visto nunca de esta manera, incluso con tu primer flechazo.

Eunhyuk gira en su silla con la cabeza echada hacia atrás por la frustración, pero la frustración viene de estar atrapado en la oficina durante otra media hora.

—No puedo explicarlo, excepto que debo estar bajo algún tipo de hechizo porque todo lo que pienso es en él. Deberías ver mi libreta, todo lo que hago es dibujar los ojos del hombre.

Eunhyuk abre una libreta en su escritorio y le muestra a Sungmin los garabatos de los ojos de Donghae.

—Linda lista —sonríe Sungmin mientras señala el lado izquierdo de la libreta.

Eunhyuk retira la libreta y se da cuenta de que le ha mostrado a Sungmin una lista de cosas que le gustan de Donghae.

—Finge como si no lo hubieras visto.

—¡No! —Sungmin rechaza la petición de su amigo—. Le haré saber sobre eso cuando quieras que decidas presentármelo.

Eunhyuk hace una mueca. —No te lo voy a presentar si se lo dices.

—Bien, no se lo diré, pero no olvides que lo sé.

Sungmin se ríe mientras Eunhyuk deja caer su cabeza en su escritorio, avergonzado.

—Eres malvado —protesta Eunhyuk para deleite de Sungmin.

—Hombre, eres un caso perdido.

Eunhyuk se muerde el labio inferior mientras asiente. Sungmin tiene razón; el propio Eunhyuk reconoció este hecho al principio de la relación.

—Ustedes ni siquiera han estado juntos por tanto tiempo.

—Lo sé —dice Eunhyuk, levantando sus manos en el aire con exasperación.

—No puedo explicarlo, Ming. Es diferente con él.

—Oh, puedo corroborarlo —responde Sungmin y se ríe. Él cruza sus piernas y confiadamente acerca sus manos sobre sus rodillas mientras se recuesta en su silla.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, no te enojaste cuando rompió tu televisor, amabas esa cosa. Si yo lo volcara, me hubieras tirado por la ventana.

Eunhyuk se ríe del recuerdo y lo absurdo de las afirmaciones de Sungmin.

—Me enojé —se defiende—. Pero duró unos cinco segundos una vez que vi lo lamentable que estaba Donghae.

—Parece que dejas que se salga con la suya con cosas que no dejarías que otras personas se salieran con la suya.

—Ming —Eunhyuk se dirige seriamente a su mejor amigo. Se sienta en su silla y se inclina hacia delante con los brazos extendidos sobre el escritorio delante de él.

—Ming, no puedo negarle nada, y no quiero. Yo solo... cada vez... él... su sonrisa hace que mi corazón se acelere. No puedo explicarlo.

—No es saludable dejar que se salga con la suya todo el tiempo —explica Sungmin—. Las relaciones son aproximadamente una cantidad igual de dar y recibir.

—¿Y qué sabes acerca de mi tipo de relación? —Eunhyuk pregunta con escepticismo.

—Oye, solo porque salgo con mujeres no significa que el núcleo de una relación sea diferente de ninguna manera —señala Sungmin.

—Una relación es como un juego de Jenga. Tienes que ser cauteloso y atrevido. Tienes que estar dispuesto a quitar una pieza y devolverla. Se trata de equilibrio.

—¿Jenga? —Eunhyuk comenta con arrogancia.

—Sí, Jenga, en lo que apestas, así que, es apropiado.

—¡Yah!

Sungmin saca su lengua bromeando.

—Lo sé, Ming —Eunhyuk baja la cabeza.

—Sabes, estoy bromeando, Hyuk. Simplemente no quiero que caigas en el mismo patrón que hiciste con tu ex. No quiero que te lastimen de nuevo.

Eunhyuk mira a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa agradecida. Sungmin fue el que lo reconstruyó y lo sacó de su depresión cuando lo dejaron a principios de año.

—Gracias, hombre, te lo agradezco.

—Siempre —agrega Sungmin mientras se levanta y mira su reloj.

—Veinte minutos para el final.

Eunhyuk mira la pantalla de su computadora para verificar.

—Maldita sea. ¡Todavía! —se queja mientras Sungmin se aleja. Eunhyuk puede oírlo reírse mientras se aleja.

Sin saber qué hacer con sus últimos veinte minutos, Eunhyuk decide probar si Donghae puede llenar el tiempo restante.

Busca en su bolsillo del abrigo su celular y rápidamente le escribe un mensaje a Donghae.

**¿Ocupado?**

Eunhyuk no tiene que esperar mucho por la respuesta de Donghae.

**Realmente no. A la espera de volver a casa. ¿Tú?**

**Lo mismo... contando los segundos ~_~**

**¿Así de mal?**

**Sí. Creo que es porque quiero verte. >.<**

Se encoge un poco por lo que ha escrito. No es que no se hayan dicho antes que se extrañan, pero Eunhyuk siempre se siente un poco avergonzado de expresarlo, especialmente porque teme que Donghae no responda de la misma manera.

**^_^ También yo.**

La respuesta de Donghae forma una sonrisa en la cara de Eunhyuk. Incluso gira en su silla por pura alegría con un simple emoticón y dos palabras.

**Nos veremos a las 9, ¿verdad?**

**Sí. El bar junto al cine. Está justo al lado del consultorio de mi médico.**

Eunhyuk se preocupa un poco, a pesar de que sabía de la cita con anticipación. Donghae había estado extremadamente enfermo hace dos semanas, pero lentamente había mejorado.

**¿Todavía te sientes enfermo?**

**No. Solo quiero asegurarme de que pueda dejar de tomar los antibióticos.**

**Bien. No puedo esperar para verte esta noche. El tiempo pasa tan lento hoy. ㅜㅜ**

**Jaja. ^^ ¿Estás haciendo pucheros? Eres lindo cuando haces pucheros.**

Eunhyuk debe evitar los chillidos para no avergonzarse frente a sus colegas.

**¿Quien yo? >.<**

**Sí tú. ♥**

Eunhyuk sonríe y toca sus mejillas para descubrir que están calientes al tacto. Solo puede imaginar que tan ruborizadas están. Ruega en silencio para que Sungmin no decida caminar en esta dirección.

**Estoy tan aburrido ahora.**

**También yo. He estado jugando en mi teléfono durante la última hora.**

**Eso es mejor de lo que he estado haciendo.**

Y lo era. Eunhyuk no puede creer que no haya pensado jugar un juego en su teléfono.

**@_@**

**He estado deslizando un clip en una banda de goma.**

**Jaja. ¡Tú ganas!**

Eunhyuk imagina a Donghae echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se ríe. La imagen lo hace sonreír por enésima vez ese día. Le resulta extraño la frecuencia con la que sonríe últimamente y todo a causa de Donghae.

Comienza a escribir otro texto, pero Donghae se le adelanta.

**Hablo contigo más tarde. Me acaban de decir que puedo irme.**

**Absolutamente. Y suerte. ㅜㅜ**

**Nos vemos más tarde. ^_^**

**Nos vemos.**

Eunhyuk bloquea su teléfono y lo vuelve a meter en el abrigo.

Tiene diez minutos más que espera que pasen en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

* * *

Eunhyuk mira su teléfono mientras espera a Donghae frente al bar.

Son las cinco menos nueve, pero sabe que a Donghae le gusta estar justo a tiempo, y Eunhyuk nunca quiere repetir el desastre de su quinta cita.

Todo salió mal esa noche, pero Donghae todavía lo llamó al día siguiente, para deleite de Eunhyuk.

Se ríe del recuerdo al acordarse lo enojado que se veía Donghae cuando el camarero derramó su cena.

—¿De qué te ríes, guapo? —Donghae sorprende a Eunhyuk que está mirando en la otra dirección.

—¡Hola! —Eunhyuk saluda a Donghae con entusiasmo. Se da vuelta y le da al hombre un rápido beso en los labios.

—¿Has estado esperando mucho tiempo? —Donghae pregunta, y Eunhyuk puede ver que el hombre tiene frío por la forma en que se mueve en su lugar.

—No. Tal vez unos cinco minutos más o menos.

—Bueno. Vayamos adentro. El doctor me dio permiso para beber.

Eunhyuk asiente mientras Donghae agarra su mano y lo empuja hacia la barra.

No hay mucha gente en el bar en este momento, pero Donghae le dice a Eunhyuk que el lugar tiende a llenarse entre las diez y las once. Es por eso que sugirió llegar temprano para que pudieran conseguir un lugar en el bar.

Eunhyuk observa mientras Donghae se quita el abrigo. Admira la forma en que la camisa de botones azul claro del hombre se extiende sobre sus anchos hombros y se estira contra los abdominales de su estómago que Eunhyuk ha besado muchas veces. Sus oscuros jeans desteñidos también abrazan su cuerpo de maneras que debilitan las rodillas de Eunhyuk.

—Te ves bien —dice en voz alta antes de darse cuenta. Donghae se vuelve hacia él con una sonrisa brillante que inmediatamente hace que Eunhyuk se olvide de lo que acaba de decir.

—Gracias. También te ves bien, pero siempre es así.

Eunhyuk agacha la cabeza mientras se sonroja.

—Me encanta cuando te pones todo de negro. Te hace parecer peligroso —provoca Donghae mientras mira directamente a Eunhyuk.

—No digas esas cosas —murmura Eunhyuk mientras empuja amorosamente contra el hombro de Donghae. Hace que el hombre más bajo se tropiece con su taburete.

—¿Por qué? —Donghae pregunta mientras se sienta de nuevo—. Solo me gusta hablar en verdades. Me gustas todo de negro, especialmente esos pantalones. ¿Son de cuero?

—No —susurra Eunhyuk. Hay una mirada en los ojos de Donghae que claramente dice que no le importa honestamente lo que eran los pantalones, siempre que terminen en el piso esa noche.

—Bueno —responde Donghae con voz ronca—. Te quedan bien.

—Estás de buen humor.

—Y espero estar de mejor humor más tarde.

Los ojos de Eunhyuk se ensanchan ante la franqueza de Donghae. Ya no es nada nuevo, pero siempre lo toma por sorpresa por lo inocente e ingenuo que es el aspecto de Donghae la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estamos afuera? Podríamos estar llegando a ese lugar más feliz ahora mismo.

Donghae se ríe mientras llama al barman.

—Tuve una semana bastante mala en el trabajo, y finalmente puedo beber otra vez, así que quiero despejarme un poco y luego dejarme llevar.

Termina la frase agarrando la parte superior del muslo de Eunhyuk, su mano serpenteando cerca de donde Eunhyuk realmente quiere que esa mano esté. Lo hace gemir y acercarse más a Donghae.

Comparten un rápido beso antes de decirle al barman que quieren dos cervezas.

—Estás juguetón esta noche —evalúa Eunhyuk mientras mueve su mano hacia la rodilla de Donghae.

—No sabes ni la mitad de eso.

Eunhyuk se ríe y luego mira a Donghae echando su cabeza hacia atrás cuando toma un largo trago de su cerveza.

—Entonces, el trabajo te absorbe desesperadamente.

—Siempre lo es.

Eunhyuk frota la rodilla de Donghae con un movimiento reconfortante que hace que el hombre sonría con timidez.

—Obviamente odias estar allí. ¿Alguna vez has pensado en renunciar?

—Como todos los días, pero no estoy en el lugar de mi vida donde pueda renunciar y vivir de mis ahorros.

—Entiendo.

Donghae sonríe tristemente, y devora a Eunhyuk por causarlo. De vez en cuando, capta una de estas sonrisas del otro hombre, y eso lo altera.

Eunhyuk levanta su botella de cerveza y la inclina hacia la botella de Donghae.

—¿Por una buena noche?

—Por una noche sexy —Donghae repite y golpea su cerveza contra la de Eunhyuk. Hace un guiño haciendo que Eunhyuk sonría con suficiencia antes de que ambos tomen un sorbo.

Los dos pasan la siguiente hora hablando sobre su semana y tomando otra ronda de cervezas antes de que Donghae sugiera que jueguen billar.

—No creo que haya dominado cómo jugar esto —anuncia Eunhyuk con un leve insulto en su voz. No es nada grave, pero conoce su límite y sabe que ya no va a beber.

—Está bien, flojo. ¿Esta es tu forma de admitir tu derrota ya?

—¡Nunca! —declara Eunhyuk—. Solo te hago saber que mis habilidades no están a la altura del juego.

Donghae observa de lado a Eunhyuk mientras mira al hombre de arriba abajo.

—Por alguna razón, creo que estás mintiendo.

Eunhyuk se ríe mientras se levanta del taburete. Se encoge de hombros de una manera burlona que hace reír a Donghae, pero Donghae se queda en silencio abruptamente.

Eunhyuk también se ríe, pero pronto se da cuenta de que es el único y Donghae se ha quedado quieto.

—¿Qué está mal? —Eunhyuk pregunta.

Antes de que Donghae responda, otra voz corta la música de fondo del bar.

—Si es mi ex —proclama la voz desde el otro lado de la barra.

Eunhyuk se da la vuelta para encontrar a un hombre bien vestido y guapo entre un grupo de personas atractivas, todas mirando hacia Donghae.

—Siwon —Donghae gruñe entre dientes.

—¿Es tu ex? —Eunhyuk pregunta mientras sigue mirando a Siwon de arriba a abajo. El hombre parece que podría haber salido de las páginas de una revista de moda.

—Oh, debes ser el nuevo novio —comenta Siwon sin interés—. Retrocede, ¿eh, Donghae?

—¿Qué quieres, Siwon? —Donghae pregunta, sus manos apretadas en puños a los costados.

—¿Me pregunto cómo te ha ido últimamente? No te ves feliz de verme.

Eunhyuk inmediatamente nota la tensión entre los dos hombres.

—No es de tu incumbencia, imbécil.

—Oh, veo que todavía estás saliendo con esa reina, Heechul. Su boca sucia se te ha contagiado. Me pregunto si también lo ha hecho de otra manera.

Donghae se levanta de su asiento con una mirada asesina en sus ojos. Siwon se ríe de la imagen.

La reacción de Siwon solo sirve para picar más la ira de Donghae. Su respiración se acelera, y Eunhyuk pone su mano en su rodilla para calmarlo.

—No es nadie —Eunhyuk intenta aplacar a Donghae, pero Siwon continúa instigando desde su esquina.

—Oh, definitivamente soy alguien —se queja mientras camina hacia la pareja. Los amigos de Siwon se quedan en sus asientos. Las miradas en sus caras indican que esta no es la primera vez que Siwon hace algo como esto.

—Eres un pedazo de mierda —murmura Donghae, para gran disgusto de Siwon.

—Eso no es lo que decías cuando me llamabas para volver a estar juntos. ¿Recuerdas todas esas llamadas telefónicas? Llorabas como una pequeña perra.

Esta vez Eunhyuk es el que decide ponerse de pie. Se siente momentáneamente perplejo por lo alto que es el otro hombre, pero eso no lo disuade de empujarlo.

—¡Cuida tu boca! —advierte Eunhyuk. Está seguro de que el alcohol es la razón de su valentía, pero sabe que su fusible corto también está desempeñando un papel en esto.

—Oh, ¿la anchoa quiere pelear con un tiburón?

—Te pareces más a un caballo —la respuesta de Eunhyuk causo que Siwon se burlara.

Donghae se levanta de su asiento e intenta alejar a Eunhyuk de la barra.

—No le hagas caso —suplica Donghae.

—Deberías escuchar a la pequeña zorra.

Una vez más, Eunhyuk intenta ponerse en la cara de Siwon.

—¿Perdón? Se parece más a alguien que suplica para volver a estar juntos.

—No lo creo, cariño. Esa perra sabe que quiere todo esto.

Eunhyuk aprieta su mano en un puño. Donghae ve esto y trata de aflojar su mano con la suya.

—Ignoralo; está borracho. Ni siquiera sabe lo que está diciendo —Donghae implora.

—¿Ignoralo? Es un imbécil ¿Qué derecho tiene para decirte esas cosas?

Donghae sacude la cabeza y toma asiento; Eunhyuk sigue su ejemplo. Intentan ignorar a Siwon que sigue caminando alrededor de ellos, pero Eunhyuk finalmente falla.

—Piensas que puedes ignorarme —interrumpe Siwon descaradamente—. Esta bien. Disfrútalo, por ahora, anchoa. Intentará arrastrarse hacia mí, lo suficientemente pronto. Así es una puta.

Todo lo que Eunhyuk puede ver es rojo. Antes de que pueda hablar por sí mismo y antes de que Donghae pueda detenerlo, Eunhyuk salta y golpea a Siwon en la mandíbula.

—¡Eunhyuk! —Donghae grita mientras el otro hombre le da la mano con dolor.

Sin embargo, antes de que Eunhyuk pueda realmente quejarse por el dolor, Siwon lo golpea.

Envía a Eunhyuk a la barra, donde se raspa la frente contra los paneles de madera.

Eunhyuk se levanta para ir tras Siwon, quien ahora está rodeado por sus amigos, pero Donghae lo retiene.

—Déjalo en paz, Hyuk.

—Sí, Hyuk. Dejame en paz —dice Siwon arrogantemente desde su esquina.

Eunhyuk se lanza hacia adelante, pero Donghae lo tira de la camisa.

—Solo vámonos.

Eunhyuk suspira con frustración al prestar atención a lo que Donghae quiere. Agarra su abrigo y espera a que Donghae obtenga el suyo.

Cada uno sale de la barra lentamente mientras se ponen sus abrigos.

Una vez que están afuera, cada uno se disculpa.

—Espera, ¿por qué te estás disculpando? —pregunta Eunhyuk. Hace una mueca mientras siente el líquido en su labio.

—Oh cielos, estás sangrando. Tomemos un taxi —Donghae ignora la pregunta de Eunhyuk y le pasa un pañuelo de papel de su bolsillo.

Camina hacia la acera y logra tomar un taxi lo suficientemente rápido, para que no tengan que esperar demasiado tiempo en el frío.

Una vez dentro de la cabina, Donghae le da al conductor su dirección.

—Lamento que te hayan lastimado, Hyuk —Donghae se disculpa de nuevo.

—Debería disculparme —murmura Eunhyuk alrededor del tejido en su boca—. Dejé que mi genio obtuviera lo mejor de mí, pero ese hombre era un imbécil.

—Lo siento por Siwon.

Donghae agacha la cabeza y se niega a mirar a Eunhyuk, pero el otro hombre no lo deja enfurruñarse. Eunhyuk levanta la cabeza de Donghae y lo gira para enfrentarlo.

—No es tu culpa que tu ex sea un imbécil. ¿Siempre fue así?

—No —Donghae suspira—. En realidad fue muy agradable, pero luego se convirtió en un completo desgraciado.

—En serio.

Donghae se ríe ligeramente, y Eunhyuk sonríe. Sin embargo, el tirón en sus labios le causa dolor, y gime.

—Oh mierda. Intenta no hablar, Hyuk o tu labio van a seguir sangrando. También necesitamos poner hielo en la mandíbula pronto, ya está empezando a hincharse.

Todo lo que Eunhyuk puede hacer es lloriquear mientras mantiene la boca cerrada hasta que llegan al apartamento de Donghae.

—Espera en la sala de estar mientras voy por un poco de alcohol y hielo.

Eunhyuk asiente mientras toma nota de cuánto más grande se ve el apartamento ahora que la mesa de la cocina ya no está.

El recuerdo de por qué falta casi causa que el labio de Eunhyuk vuelva a sangrar.

—¿Por qué sonríes ahora? —pregunta Donghae mientras se arrodilla frente a Eunhyuk.

Hace una mueca al notar el moretón en la mandíbula de Eunhyuk.

—Lo siento mucho, Hyuk —Donghae se disculpa por tercera vez. Se inclina hacia delante y besa ligeramente el moretón. Coloca una bolsa de hielo que él usa como una bolsa de almacenamiento de alimentos a lo largo de la mandíbula de Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk gime ante la sensación de frío y agarra para aferrarse a la bolsa.

—Deja de disculparte, Hae. Ese hombre lo tenía venir. ¿Quién es él para hablarte así?

—Podría matarte —reprende Dongahe mientras prepara dos almohadillas de algodón con alcohol.

—Esto va a doler —advierte a Eunhyuk antes de colocar la almohadilla de algodón en el corte en la esquina del labio de Eunhyuk y otra en la frente.

Una vez más, Eunhyuk sisea con incomodidad.

—Puedo defenderme. Acaba de tener suerte.

Donghae mira seriamente a Eunhyuk mientras coloca una venda líquida en el rasguño en la frente de Eunhyuk.

—No necesitas pelear mis batallas.

—Tú eres mi novio, por supuesto que debería defenderte —proclama Eunhyuk.

Los ojos de ambos hombres se abren de sorpresa.

A pesar de que han estado saliendo durante tres meses, es la primera vez que uno de ellos reconoce al otro como "novio". Cada uno lo ha pensado para sí mismo, pero nunca lo ha dicho.

—¿Novio?

—Um... ya sabes... si... tal vez... sí, quiero decir a menos que...

—No —Donghae corta a Eunhyuk—. Eso me gusta. Eso me gusta mucho.

Eunhyuk se inclina hacia delante y besa a Donghae, pero él se retira casi inmediatamente.

—Eso realmente dolió.

Donghae se ríe mientras se levanta y agarra la mano de Eunhyuk.

—Vamos a conseguirte un analgésico y llevarte a la cama, novio.


	3. CARTAS

**Drabble Original: CARTAS**

**Drabbles Relacionados: SOLO, COMA**

Eunhyuk se encuentra en silencio junto a un Donghae sin palabras mientras suben en el ascensor hasta su apartamento. De vez en cuando le roba una mirada rápida a su novio, pero a cambio, todo lo que Eunhyuk encuentra es que Donghae mira miserablemente el suelo sucio. Sus lágrimas caen suavemente sobre el piso, lo que hace que parezcan pequeñas manchas redondas en el pisos limpios frente a él. Su respiración es irregular, y Eunhyuk solo puede mirar mientras Donghae llora.

El traje que lleva Donghae está colgando de sus hombros caídos, y se ve más pálido y delgado que nunca. Su corbata todavía está correctamente anudada en su lugar a pesar de que Eunhyuk sabe que por lo general cuánto lo irrita.

Donghae no ha hablado realmente en las 36 horas desde la muerte de su padre. Solo lloró cuando Eunhyuk lo sostuvo o miró desde su lado durante el velatorio y el funeral. No importa lo que diga, Donghae permanece mudo.

El ascenso pasa rápidamente, y bajan del ascensor momentos más tarde para dirigirse hacia su apartamento. Cuando llegan a la puerta, Eunhyuk se detiene y se gira para mirar a Donghae. Todavía está mirando al suelo, y eso rompe el corazón de Eunhyuk. Todo lo que quiere hacer es quitarle algo, si no todo, su sufrimiento.

—Donghae —dice en voz baja antes de poner su mano contra la mejilla de su novio antes de moverla debajo de su barbilla. Suavemente, empuja la cara de Donghae hacia arriba y se ve a sí mismo mirando a un par de ojos inyectados en sangre que están llenos de otro torrente de lágrimas esperando a caer.

—Cariño, por favor. Por favor, háblame.

Donghae sacude la cabeza haciendo que las lágrimas no derramadas se deslicen por su rostro ya manchado de lágrimas. Se lanza hacia adelante y pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk lo atrapa de manera segura cuando Donghae comienza a sollozar contra su cuello. Su cuerpo tiembla mientras Eunhyuk lo sujeta con más fuerza, dejándolo llorar tanto como necesita en este momento. Lo que sea que Donghae necesite de él, Eunhyuk está listo para proporcionárselo esta noche.

—Lo l-l-lo siento —es un susurro áspero y tartamudeo contra su clavícula, pero Eunhyuk aún se las arregla para escucharlo.

—Hae, cariño. ¿Por qué te estás disculpando?

—Lo siento mucho —repite Donghae. Eunhyuk lo sujeta con más fuerza por la cintura, levantando una mano para frotar la nuca del otro hombre.

—Hae, bebé. Por favor, vamos adentro. ¿De acuerdo? No necesitas disculparte por nada. Solo vamos adentro. Podemos hacer un poco de sopa o tomar un baño caliente y luego dormir un poco.

Donghae sollozó contra su cuello y asiente lentamente en acuerdo. Su cuerpo cae resignadamente contra el delgado cuerpo de Eunhyuk, y Eunhyuk lo sujeta con más fuerza. Ahora puede sentir su agotamiento por completo, y se esfuerza por lograr que ambos entren al interior sin empujar demasiado a Donghae. Lentamente desliza su brazo lejos del cuello de Donghae, ingresa el código en el teclado y patea su puerta para abrirla, caminando juntos.

Hace casi cuatro días, Eunhyuk recibió una llamada telefónica a las cuatro de la mañana de un Donghae que lloraba. Con lágrimas y profundos sollozos, explicó que estaba en el hospital con su padre que se estaba muriendo. Inmediatamente, Eunhyuk saltó de la cama y corrió al hospital para estar con él.

Antes de esa llamada telefónica, Eunhyuk se había estado preguntando por qué Donghae había estado tan distante durante toda la semana. Había estado tranquilo y sin respuesta, e incluso había dormido lejos de su casa por una noche. Todo tuvo sentido cuando llegó al hospital.

Donghae había explicado que no había querido cargar a Eunhyuk con lo que estaba sucediendo porque no había creído que fuera grave, pero en última instancia, la situación empeoró. Eso frustraba a Eunhyuk, sin entender que su novio, el hombre que amaba, no pensaba que debería hacerle saber lo que estaba pasando porque sentía que eso le molestaría. Sin embargo, Eunhyuk se dio cuenta de por qué Donghae se sentía así. Eunhyuk había estado haciendo hincapié en un proyecto en el trabajo, pero aun así, se lamentó de que daba la impresión de que Donghae no podía tener ningún problema, especialmente con respecto a su familia.

No había pasado tanto tiempo que Donghae había acompañado a Eunhyuk a la misa en el sexto aniversario del fallecimiento de su propia abuela. Sabía que solo habían estado juntos durante poco más de medio año, pero quería que Donghae reconociera que siempre estaría allí para él. No importa qué.

Durante los siguientes tres días, Eunhyuk pasó su tiempo en el hospital con Donghae y su familia mientras observaban cómo su padre fallecía. Jamás ni una vez pasó más de unos minutos lejos de su novio. A veces, Donghae solo descansaba, desplomado sollozando contra Eunhyuk mientras se sentaban en el piso del área de descanso.

La peor parte de toda la situación fue que Donghae solo había descubierto que su padre estaba enfermo dos semanas antes de su fallecimiento. Fue el compañero de clase de la escuela primaria de Donghae quien le envió un mensaje en línea para expresar sus simpatías. Donghae no tenía ni idea de los problemas de salud de su padre durante toda su lucha contra su enfermedad.

* * *

Su padre había escondido la enfermedad de ambos. No había mostrado indicios de que estuviera enfermo cuando la pareja los visitó solo unas semanas antes. Sin embargo, la madre de Donghae les hizo saber que ya llevaba casi un año enfermo. Las únicas otras personas que lo habían sabido habían sido la madre y el hermano de Donghae. Todos habían elegido mantener el diagnóstico en secreto de su hijo menor. Eso solo había empeorado las cosas al final.

De vuelta al interior de su apartamento, Eunhyuk cierra la puerta con suavidad y empuja a Donghae para ayudarlo a quitarse la chaqueta y los zapatos. Incluso afloja el nudo de su corbata y la desliza sobre la cabeza de Donghae.

Mientras tanto, Donghae se queda quieto, casi sin vida, viendo a Eunhyuk quitarse sus propios zapatos y abrigo. Mira como Eunhyuk cuelga sus chaquetas y sus corbatas en el armario del pasillo. Sin pensar, deja que Eunhyuk tome su mano y lo lleve a la cocina y al asiento.

Eunhyuk sonríe suavemente y comienza a poner a hervir una olla con agua. Donghae toma nota de cómo el otro hombre se ocupa de todo sin que él pida nada.

—Cariño, ¿quieres tomar una ducha, o quieres esperar y comer primero? —Eunhyuk pregunta con cautela, y Donghae no puede evitar sonreír tímidamente. Sabe que parece un desastre en este momento, que debe verse como un muerto viviente.

Sin embargo, su mente inmediatamente se enfoca en Eunhyuk. Piensa para sí mismo que es increíblemente afortunado. Aquí está este hombre que ya está convencido de que es su alma gemela, cuidándolo y asegurándose de que esté bien. No le ha pedido nada a Donghae, excepto que contesté algunas preguntas.

Donghae sabe que Eunhyuk ha agotado algunos de sus días de vacaciones para poder pasar tiempo en el hospital con él y su familia. Piensa para sí mismo que siempre estará agradecido con Eunhyuk y que siempre lo amará.

—Te amo —murmura en voz baja, pero aún lo suficientemente fuerte para que Eunhyuk lo escuche. Eunhyuk le devuelve una sonrisa brillante mientras Donghae toma un largo trago de agua.

—También te amo.

Donghae se levanta, sorprendiendo a Eunhyuk. Se acerca al hombre ligeramente más alto y lo abraza, envolviendo sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de sus delgados hombros.

—Gracias —Donghae habla mucho más fuerte ahora, algo de la ronquera de llorar constantemente y no hablar comienza a desvanecerse. El agua también ha ayudado a la sensación de papel de lija en su garganta.

Eunhyuk mueve sus brazos a la cintura de Donghae, alternando entre frotar la parte baja de su espalda y la nuca; es algo que Donghae ama.

—¿Por qué me estas agradeciendo?

Donghae se retira ligeramente, pero no lo suficiente como para escapar del agarre del otro hombre.

—Por todo lo que has hecho por mi familia y por mí en los últimos días. Te vi corriendo ayudando a todos en la funeraria y, sin embargo, siempre estabas a mi lado cuando te necesitaba. Eres increíble. Te amo demasiado. Ni siquiera sabía que podía amar a alguien de la manera en que te amo.

Eunhyuk jadea ante la confesión de Donghae. Ya se han dicho "Te amo" muchas veces antes, pero esto se siente diferente. Se siente mucho más definitivo y serio. Puede sentir que sus ojos comienzan a mejorar y Donghae lo mira como si Eunhyuk hubiera colgado la luna en el cielo.

—Te amo demasiado, Hae. Muchísimo. Espero que lo sepas. Siempre estaré aquí para ti. Para todo. Cualquier cosa.

Donghae asiente y se inclina para besar a Eunhyuk con ternura. El beso es breve, pero algo que Donghae necesita en este momento casi tanto como necesita respirar. Necesita saber que Eunhyuk es real y está allí con él.

—¿Podemos poner la sopa y la ducha en espera un poco?

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué necesitas? Sea lo que sea, estoy aquí para ti —responde Eunhyuk, apagando la estufa al mismo tiempo.

Donghae se separa de Eunhyuk y se mueve hacia la sala de estar, gesticulando detrás de él para que Eunhyuk lo siga. El otro hombre asiente y camina en esa dirección, deteniéndose para apagar la luz de la cocina.

Cuando Eunhyuk se une a Donghae, lo encuentra sentado en el sofá con una pequeña caja de zapatos azul en la mano. Eunhyuk entiende inmediatamente lo que el otro hombre quiere y lo que está preguntando.

Cuando el padre de Donghae sabía que estaba enfermo, durante meses trabajó y logró reunir una colección de más de 200 cartas para cada uno de sus hijos. El día de su velatorio, la madre de Donghae le entregó su caja a cada uno de sus hijos.

Eunhyuk se sienta junto a Donghae en el sofá, e inmediatamente el otro hombre se acurruca a su lado. Coloca la cabeza en el regazo de su compañero y extiende las piernas para cubrir el resto del sofá.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto ahora, cariño? —pregunta, pasando suavemente las manos por el cabello de Donghae antes de moverlo hacia abajo para alejar el surco que se forma en su frente.

—No, sí. Por favor.

Donghae levanta la vista, y Eunhyuk asiente hacia él. Coge la caja de las manos de Donghae y la coloca en la mesa lateral junto a él. Se desabotona los botones de su camisa y se sube las mangas.

Eunhyuk mira hacia abajo una vez más para asegurarse de que esto es lo que Donghae quiere. Cuando Donghae inclina la cabeza en respuesta, ya hay lágrimas que comienzan a brotar en sus ojos. Eunhyuk se inclina hacia adelante, coloca un beso en la frente de Donghae, se acerca para agarrar la primera carta y comienza a leerla. Sabe muy bien que Donghae probablemente llorará por el resto de la noche.

_A Mi Hijo Menor,_

_Donghae, hijo mío, mi hijo quien papá todavía ve como su bebé, lamento que tengas que leer esto ahora porque sé que al leer esto ahora significa que ya no estoy ahí para ti. Por eso, papá lo siente, lo siento mucho y lo lamento para siempre. Te amo mucho._

_Lo intenté, te prometo que lo intenté, y luché, luché muy duro, desde el comienzo de esta terrible situación. Juro que lo hice, pero aquí estás leyendo esto. Lo siento mucho por no decirte, mi hijo. Ya estoy decepcionado conmigo mismo por ocultarte este secreto. Mi hijo menor, cuyo corazón es suave como el tofu. Te amo mucho._

_No quería hacerte daño. Tampoco quería que sufrieras por esto. Solo sé que quería que siguieras viviendo y respirando con la pureza que brilla con tanta intensidad en esos hermosos ojos tuyos. Ah, esos ojos que tienes de tu madre, siempre tan tristes, pero tan encantadores. Extrañaré esos ojos para siempre; sé que lo haré. Ya lo hago. Te amo mucho._

_Te amo mi hijo menor. Quiero que vivas y seas feliz. Enamoraté. Encuentra a alguien que entienda y valore lo hermoso que es tu corazón. Sé lo maravilloso que es y alguien por ahí, un bastardo con suerte, también debería tener la bendición de experimentarlo, de conocerte y saber qué persona tan increíble eres porque eso es lo que eres, muchacho, increíble. Extraordinario. Eres una persona que merece todo lo mejor, la mejor amabilidad, el mejor amor, lo mejor de todo. Te amo mucho._

_Mi hijo menor, por favor siempre sonríe, por favor siempre ama, por favor siempre ve el mundo a través de esos ojos tuyos. Mi Donghae, que es precioso, que es amable e inteligente, que merece toda la felicidad, nunca deje de sonreír, no llore. Papá no puede manejar las lágrimas de esos preciosos ojos. Mi hermoso hijo menor, por favor sabe que no hice esto, no guardé este secreto para lastimarte, solo lo hice para protegerte, para mantener tu corazón lleno de amor y esperanza y felicidad y protegerlo de la tristeza. Mi hijo menor, que es un hombre, y papá, está tan orgulloso de haberte visto convertirte en el hombre que eres hoy. Te amo mucho._

_-Papá_

Cuando Eunhyuk lee, Donghae no lo interrumpe. Solo escucha al hombre que ama leerle las palabras de su padre. Está llorando de nuevo; no se ha detenido por lo que se siente como días.

Mirando a Eunhyuk, Donghae es superado por la emoción. Al escuchar las palabras de su padre le rompe el corazón, pero al mismo tiempo, Eunhyuk que está a su lado, apoyándolo, lo hace sentir como si se lo volviera a unir lentamente.

Su corazón está en conflicto entre la pena de perder a su padre y lo mucho que ama a Eunhyuk. Ya lo sabía, pero no se había dado cuenta de cuánto hasta ahora.

El mismo Eunhyuk también esta emocional. Se detiene por completo después de la primera carta, y tampoco puede evitar llorar. Es solo la primera carta, pero el amor que se transmite en cada una de las palabras en la página es demasiado para él. Ni siquiera puede empezar a imaginar lo que Donghae está sintiendo y los pensamientos que pasan por su cabeza.

—¿Quieres que siga? —pregunta, sin estar seguro de poder seguir leyendo las cartas.

La primera ya era difícil de atravesar; está seguro de que el resto es igual de desgarrador. Siente que la tensión en su garganta se vuelve más fuerte con cada declaración de "Te amo" que lee. Cada uno se siente tan definitivo, increíblemente honesto y desgarrador. Eunhyuk no puede comprender cómo se sintió el padre de Donghae al escribir estas cartas sabiendo lo que probablemente sucedería. La mera idea es suficiente para hacerle llorar más.

Los ojos de Donghae están llenos de lágrimas de nuevo. Solloza y Eunhyuk limpia las lágrimas que han corrido por el costado de la cara de su pareja. Donghae lo mira y le suplica que continúe.

—Por favor —susurra entre profundos sollozos—. Por favor, no te detengas.

Eunhyuk asiente y sigue leyendo más cartas. Cada vez más hermosa, más conmovedora que la siguiente, para cuando llegan a la carta 50 en la caja, Eunhyuk encuentra su propio nombre en el papel.

_A Mi Hijo Menor,_

_Sabía que había una razón por la que estabas sonriendo tan alegremente últimamente. Intentaste decirme que no pasaba nada, pero Donghae, mi hijo menor, siempre fuiste un mentiroso terrible. ¿Honestamente pensaste que tu madre y yo no nos daríamos cuenta? Me doy cuenta de todo lo que hay sobre ti. Te amo mucho._

_No olvides que soy tu padre. Tus ojos son mucho más brillantes. Tu sonrisa es mucho más completa de lo que la he visto en mucho tiempo. Es amor. Mi hijo menor está enamorado y papá está tan contento de que hayas encontrado la felicidad. Encontraste a alguien que te hace feliz y te hace sentir que mereces el mundo. Te mereces el mundo, hijo mío. Te amo mucho._

_Ojalá pudieras ver lo que veo. Ojalá pudieras ver qué tan amplia es tu sonrisa, qué tan brillantes son tus ojos cuando miras a Eunhyuk. ¡Mi niño está enamorado! Sé que es demasiado pronto para que te des cuenta de eso todavía, pero puedo decirlo. Tu madre y yo podemos ver que lo amas. Nadie te ha hecho sonreír así antes. Nunca te he escuchado reír tan fuerte y sin miedo. Nunca te había visto mirar a alguien así antes, muchacho. Te ves tan eufórico y tan en paz. Eso es amor, Donghae. Mi hijo, esto es especial. Esto es amor. Estoy tan feliz por ti. Te amo mucho._

_Donghae, mi hijo menor, no dejes que este se escape. Eunhyuk es especial. Creo que puede ser lo que has estado buscando todo este tiempo. ¿Recuerdas cuando eras más joven y me decías que solo querías encontrar a alguien con quien pudieras pasar el resto de tu vida como mamá y yo? Oh, mi niño, Eunhyuk es ese alguien. Sé que lo es. Puedo verlo en la forma en que te mira. Oh, la forma en que te mira. Mi Donghae, si solo pudieras ver cómo te mira. Si solo pudieras ver cuanto ya te adora. Te mira como si fueras el sol. Eres su sol, mi muchacho. Te escucha como si cada palabra que dices fuera extraordinaria y grandiosa. Mi hijo, esto es amor. Estoy tan feliz por ti. Te amo mucho._

_-Papá_

—Está en lo cierto, ¿sabes? —Eunhyuk interrumpe el silencio momentáneo que sigue después de que termina de leer la carta.

Donghae sonríe y lo mira fijamente para elaborar lo que quiere decir.

—Ya estaba enamorado de ti cuando fuimos a la casa de tus padres la primera vez. Para ser completamente honesto, fuiste y eres lo primero y lo último en lo que pienso todos los días —confiesa Eunhyuk haciendo que Donghae sonría.

—Cada vez que te miro, veo nuestro futuro y eso me asusta y, al mismo tiempo, me llena de tanta alegría que apenas puedo contenerlo. Te amo mucho.

Donghae agarra una de las manos de Eunhyuk y coloca un beso en la palma antes de colocarla en el centro de su pecho. Eunhyuk le devuelve el favor colocando una de las manos de Donghae sobre su corazón.

—¿Quieres que siga leyendo?

Han pasado dos horas, y solo han leído un cuarto de las cartas.

Donghae asiente, y Eunhyuk toma la siguiente carta, leyendo cada palabra en voz baja y con convicción, esperando que esté transmitiendo correctamente las palabras en la página.

Durante las siguientes tres horas, Eunhyuk lee las cartas del padre de Donghae. Solo se toman un descanso de vez en cuando para tomar algo para beber y usar el baño.

Es casi medianoche cuando llegan a la última carta.

_A Mi Hijo Menor,_

_Parece que las cosas han empeorado para mí. Lamentablemente, no creo que vaya a estar mucho más tiempo, muchacho. Por eso, papá lo siente. Muchísimo, lo siento mucho. Por favor, sabe que luché. Luché con todo lo que tenía. Luché por mí. Luché por ti. Luché por nuestra familia. Luché todo lo que pude, pero no creo que pueda luchar por mucho más tiempo. Lo siento, mi hijo menor, mi niño cuyo corazón es suave como el tofu, cuyo corazón es puro como un niño. Lo siento, ya no estaré aquí para hablar o abrazarte y consolarte. Mi Donghae, mi hermoso y guapo hijo, te amo mucho, demasiado. Lo siento mucho._

_Mi Donghae, no te enojes demasiado conmigo. No te enojes demasiado con tu madre o tu hermano. Nunca dejes de sonreír. Nunca dejes que nadie te quite esa luz que ilumina tan brillantemente desde tu interior. Aférrate a aquellos que te ayudan a mantener esa luz brillante. Te amo tanto. Lo siento mucho._

_Mi hijo guapo, estoy tan feliz de que hayas encontrado el amor. Estoy triste porque nunca podré verte casarte con Eunhyuk y será Eunhyuk. Sé eso; tú lo sabes. Él es el indicado para ti. Mi hermoso niño, estoy tan lleno de consuelo que tienes a alguien especial que te ayudará a mantener viva esa luz en ti. Aferrate a eso, Donghae. No dejes que se vaya. No sueltes el corazón de Eunhyuk. Te amo tanto. Lo siento mucho._

_Te amo mucho, mi hijo menor. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti. Guardame en tu corazón. Cuida a tu madre. Ama a Eunhyuk con todo lo que tienes. Conserva la esperanza. Se feliz. Sigue sonriendo. Sigue viviendo. Mi Donghae, te amo._

_Siempre y para siempre, papá._

—Esa es la última, Hae —Eunhyuk anuncia con voz ronca. Su garganta está adolorida por leer las cartas durante tantas horas; sabe que nunca se quejará de eso. En cambio, mueve una mano para limpiar las lágrimas de Donghae y cubrir un lado de su cara.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta tímidamente. Siente que la pregunta es absurda, incluso estúpida en este momento, pero quiere asegurarse de que Donghae no esté completamente abrumado.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijo? Hyuk, ¿por qué pensó que era mejor ocultarme esto?

La pregunta no es una sorpresa a pesar de que las cartas le informaron a Donghae por qué su padre había elegido mantenerlo en secreto. Eunhyuk esperaba que en algún momento Donghae quisiera hablar de eso.

—Porque te amó... no, porque te ama, Hae. Sólo lo hizo para que siguieras viviendo sin sentir que no podrías ser feliz. Te conoce muy bien. Habrías dejado todo por él. Quería la felicidad para ti, y egoístamente, creo que él quería que me mantuvieras cerca para ayudarte a superar esto.

Donghae se sienta y se gira para enfrentar a Eunhyuk. Esta vez él es el que sostiene el lado de la cara de Eunhyuk. Las lágrimas caen lentamente por sus mejillas mientras mira a los ojos de Eunhyuk.

—Te amo mucho.

La declaración es seria, y Eunhyuk no puede evitar unirse a Donghae para llorar.

—Él me conoce bien —continúa Donghae—. Lo habría dejado todo, a todos por él. Te habría perdido; casi lo hice la semana pasada. Debería estar enojado, pero no lo estoy. Te tengo, y sé que con el tiempo no me dolerá tanto, pero no creo que hubiera podido recuperarte. Por eso estoy agradecido.

Eunhyuk se inclina y tira de Donghae en su regazo. Rápidamente, lo besa. Donghae responde con calidez y los dos se separan poco después, pero sus frentes siguen tocándose.

—Gracias por leer las cartas de mi padre. Para ser honesto, no creo que las hubiera leído si no lo hubieras hecho.

—Cualquier cosa por ti —declara Eunhyuk, y Donghae lo cree de todo corazón. Sonríe cálidamente y besa a Eunhyuk de nuevo.

—Espero que sepas que siento lo mismo.

—Lo sé —le tranquiliza Eunhyuk—. Lo prometo, lo sé.

—Bien —dice Donghae y se levanta, extendiendo su mano para ayudar a Eunhyuk a levantarse del sofá. No suelta su mano.

—Estoy cansado. Vamos a la cama. Mañana es otro día.

Eunhyuk no dice nada. Acerca sus manos entrelazadas para depositar un beso en el dorso de la mano de Donghae y se deja llevar hacia su dormitorio para dormir.


	4. TINTA

**Drabble Original: TINTA**

**Drabbles Relacionados: LO SÉ, MANUSCRITO**

Eunhyuk es un garabateador y siempre lo ha sido desde la infancia. Desde el momento en que recibió un crayón, Eunhyuk estaba dibujando o escribiendo cosas. A su madre a menudo le gusta entretenerlo con historias de cuántas veces tuvo que frotar o repintar las paredes de la casa cuando era un niño. Incluso una vez tuvo que tirar una de las camisas de trabajo de su padre porque él había garabateado todo con un marcador rojo permanente.

En la escuela primaria, Eunhyuk a menudo era regañado por sus maestros porque, en lugar de prestar atención a las lecciones que se impartían, estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo garabatos. En los márgenes de sus cuadernos, siempre había caricaturas de sus maestros y compañeros de clase, personajes de dibujos animados al azar e incluso solo listas de lo que le gustaría hacer. En cada página de cada cuaderno, los garabatos cubren cada pulgada de cualquier espacio en blanco.

Como un adolescente, había menos caricaturas y muchos bocetos más detallados a medida que refinaba sus habilidades. Eran sobre todo rasgos faciales que lo fascinaban. En décimo grado, los dibujos de la nariz y los labios de su primer novio llenaron las páginas. Cada página en su cuaderno parecía un homenaje a su entonces novio. Pensando en eso ahora, lo hizo reírse de lo tonto que debe haber parecido a sus compañeros de clase a su alrededor o incluso a su ex.

Fue alrededor de ese tiempo que también comenzó a obsesionarse con las listas. A veces las listas eran simplemente cosas que necesitaba hacer, otras veces era una lista de sus canciones favoritas de un artista o una lista de sus cosas favoritas sobre lo que le rodeaba.

No ha cambiado mucho con respecto a ese hábito; todavía pasa tiempo garabateando y haciendo listas al azar como adulto. No va a ninguna parte sin una libreta en la mano. Siempre hay una con él durante las reuniones en el trabajo o cuando está sentado en casa. No es alguien para quedarse quieto por mucho tiempo, y sus manos siempre están en constante necesidad de algo que hacer. Su madre siempre bromeaba con que las manos ociosas eran los juguetes del diablo. Cuando se trataba de Eunhyuk, esto era positivamente la verdad.

En más de una ocasión, su amigo y compañero de trabajo, Sungmin, lo ha atrapado haciendo garabatos y haciendo listas. Al principio de su relación con Donghae, incluso descubrió que Eunhyuk escribía una lista de las características físicas de Donghae que más le gustaban, para su vergüenza.

Desde que comenzó a salir con Donghae, sus libretas se han llenado de bocetos de los ojos de Donghae.

Fueron lo primero que Eunhyuk notó sobre el otro hombre. Eran un rasgo tan distintivo en la cara de su pareja, e inmediatamente cautivaron a Eunhyuk.

La noche que se conocieron, vio a Donghae sentado con sus amigos en uno de los rincones del club. Fue su amigo, la camisa brillante de Heechul, lo que llamó su atención, pero cuando su mirada recorrió el resto de la mesa, Donghae lo aturdió por completo. Justo mientras miraba hacia la mesa, el otro hombre echó atrás la cabeza en lo que Eunhyuk solo pudo suponer que era una risa fuerte en ese momento, y se sintió fascinado por la audaz reacción. Sin embargo, cuando Donghae bajó la cabeza, Eunhyuk se encontró mirando directamente a sus ojos. Lo habían congelado en su lugar. Incluso en la tenue iluminación del club de baile, los ojos de Donghae lo hechizaron; eran hipnóticos.

Los ojos de Donghae son expresivos de la forma más extraña en que Eunhyuk se ha encontrado. Hicieron que el hombre pareciera como si siempre estuviera perpetuamente al borde de las lágrimas. Esto fue a pesar del hecho de que Donghae casi siempre está sonriendo. Sus ojos siempre se ven tristes y hacen que Donghae parezca que está pensando en algo miserable.

Donghae suele interrumpir a Eunhyuk por mirarlo fijamente. Su respuesta es siempre la misma cuando es atrapado. Proclama lo hermoso que encuentran los ojos de Donghae y lo mágicos que son. Nunca deja de hacer sonreír a Donghae. En más de una ocasión, Eunhyuk ha admitido que le resulta difícil negarle a Donghae cualquier cosa cuando lo mira. Hacen que Eunhyuk quiera darle a Donghae lo que quiera.

Cientos de bocetos de los ojos de Donghae llenan todos las libretas actuales de Eunhyuk. Al tercer mes de su relación, Eunhyuk llenó una libreta entera tratando de perfeccionar los bocetos. Dibujó los ojos de su novio de diversas maneras, algunas veces luciendo triste, otras veces confundido, e incluso dibujó la mirada entrecerrada de Donghae cuando estaba en medio de la pasión.

Pasaron meses antes de que Eunhyuk perfeccionara la técnica y ahora encuentra que puede hacerlo de memoria.

No es hasta casi un año en su relación cuando Donghae incluso menciona el hábito de garabatos de Eunhyuk, lo que plantea el tema durante la cena una noche. Simplemente le preguntó qué estaba escribiendo siempre. Eunhyuk le respondió honestamente, permitiéndole ver la libreta a pesar de sentirse avergonzado por todo el asunto. Donghae sonrió brillantemente mientras miraba todos los bocetos. Nervioso, Eunhyuk lo observó, sin embargo, cuando Donghae se rió de una de las listas, se calmó, disfrutando el momento.

* * *

—¿Garabateando otra vez? —Donghae pregunta cuando entra en la cocina el viernes por la noche.

Eunhyuk murmura en confirmación a la pregunta. Levanta la vista para mirar brevemente a su novio mientras termina de sombrear a lo largo de la línea de agua de este nuevo par de ojos en los que ha estado trabajando.

—¿No te aburres de dibujar mis ojos todo el tiempo?

—¡No! — Eunhyuk responde—. Me encantan tus ojos. Son mis cosas favoritas en todo el mundo.

Donghae sonríe tímidamente, un arrebato de calor hace que sus mejillas se vuelvan rosas. Antes de que pueda responder, Eunhyuk interviene con más cosas que le gustan.

—También me gusta dibujar tus labios.

Le guiña un ojo a Donghae juguetonamente. Esta vez, Donghae se ríe y se une a Eunhyuk en la mesa, sentado en la silla en el lado opuesto.

—Solo me amas por mis ojos y labios —se burla mientras muerde una manzana.

—Y tu culo. Te olvidaste de eso.

El comentario hace que Donghae se ahogue con la fruta por un momento. Esto gana la atención completa de Eunhyuk. Inmediatamente se levanta y corre al otro lado de la mesa.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta. Golpea ligeramente la espalda de Donghae para ayudarlo a respirar.

—Estoy bien —tose su respuesta—. Simplemente no esperaba que dijeras eso.

—Lo siento, bebé —se disculpa Eunhyuk—. Pero deberías haber visto venir eso.

Eunhyuk se inclina y besa la mejilla de Donghae. Rápidamente, Donghae agarra a Eunhyuk por el codo y lo empuja hacia abajo.

—Bésame adecuadamente —exige, tirando de Eunhyuk en un beso apasionado. El otro hombre se ve obligado a torcer a su chico para que esté de acuerdo.

Las lenguas luchan por el dominio mientras Eunhyuk termina a horcajadas en el regazo de Donghae. Sus manos encuentran el cabello de Donghae. Corre sus uñas a lo largo de su cuero cabelludo hasta la nuca, sabiendo cuánto le gusta a Donghae cuando hace eso. Gime justo como Eunhyuk espera de él.

Donghae es el primero en retirarse, tomando suavemente el labio inferior de Eunhyuk entre sus dientes antes de dejarlo ir por completo.

—No me quejo, pero ¿para qué fue todo eso? —Eunhyuk pregunta sin aliento, todavía sentado en el regazo de Donghae.

—Realmente nada, solo quería besarte. Tus labios son mi cosa favorita en este mundo.

Eunhyuk se sonroja ante el cumplido antes de darle a Donghae un beso en los labios. Acaricia su cara contra el cuello de Donghae y le da un beso a su manzana de Adán.

—También me gusta tu culo —bromea Donghae, apretándolo entre sus manos. Eunhyuk se sacude de su posición y se ríe.

—Está bien, juguetón. ¿No dijiste antes que íbamos a salir a cenar? Ya son las siete y todavía estamos en casa.

Eunhyuk se baja del regazo de Donghae para decepción del otro hombre. Hace un puchero que Eunhyuk atrapa por el rabillo del ojo. Se inclina una vez más y besa el puchero.

—Lo hice, pero ahora prefiero quedarme en casa y hacer otras cosas.

—¿Otras cosas? —Eunhyuk pregunta intuitivamente, sabiendo muy bien lo que Donghae está implicando.

—Sí, otras cosas —responde Donghae de pie y caminando hacia Eunhyuk. Se acerca a Eunhyuk haciéndole retroceder contra el mostrador de la cocina.

—Hae —susurra desesperadamente Eunhyuk. Donghae comienza a mover un dedo a lo largo de su mandíbula y luego hacia abajo a través de su clavícula. Solo puede quedarse quieto y ver a Donghae desabotonar su camisa y besar cada nuevo tramo de piel desnuda que aparece. Antes de que Eunhyuk se dé cuenta, lo están levantando en la encimera, sin camisa y Donghae está besando y mordisqueando su cuello.

Eunhyuk lanza su cabeza hacia atrás contra uno de los gabinetes de la cocina y se agarra al mostrador mientras se deleita con las pequeñas mordeduras de amor. Encuentra que se queda sin respiración cuando Donghae mueve sus besos por su cuello y comienza a lamer y chupar su clavícula. Puede sentir olas de calor que recorren su columna vertebral con cada caricia de la lengua de Donghae.

—Cariño —suplica Eunhyuk.

—Mhmm —murmura Donghae mientras besa el pecho de Eunhyuk. Toma uno de los pezones de Eunhyuk con su boca y se ríe con suficiencia cuando Eunhyuk jadea. Tira de la carne con suavidad, provocando a su novio sabiendo lo mucho que esto lo vuelve loco.

Eunhyuk está gimiendo, retorciéndose en el mostrador mientras trata de aclarar su mente de lo que está pasando. Resulta en una tarea difícil; Donghae es implacable.

—Hae, en serio —suplica de nuevo—. Cena.

Intenta alejar a Donghae, pero Donghae se apresura hacia adelante y comienza a mordisquear un poco su pezón. Una vez más, Eunhyuk se pierde por las sensaciones.

—Hae —llama a medias con ganas una vez más. Esta vez, Donghae se aleja. Sus ojos están medio cerrados y respira tan fuerte como Eunhyuk.

—Lo siento, me dejé llevar —se disculpa Donghae. Da un paso atrás y mira a Eunhyuk.

—Por favor, vuelve a ponerte la camisa porque no creo que pueda controlarme ahora mismo. Te quiero ahora mismo.

Las pupilas de Donghae están dilatadas, y su mirada es intensa mientras mira a Eunhyuk de arriba abajo.

Eunhyuk se ríe mientras se mueve para agarrar su camisa en el mostrador. Apresuradamente, se lo pone. Sus manos temblorosas hacen que sea difícil volver a abotonarlo, pero eventualmente lo hace.

Salta del mostrador y va a tomar un vaso de agua para los dos.

—Hemos estado juntos por casi un año. ¿Aún no puedo tener ese efecto en ti? —pregunta y le pasa un vaso a Donghae.

—Error —proclama Donghae—. Estás tan equivocado —rápidamente traga el vaso de agua, tratando de calmarse. Su cuerpo se siente fuertemente al borde en este momento, y necesita unos momentos para relajarse.

—¿Ya no te sientes así por mí? —Donghae pregunta sinceramente mientras se sienta en la mesa de la cocina, tratando de mantener cierta distancia entre los dos.

—Por supuesto, todavía me siento así. ¿No fue eso lo suficientemente evidente por los sonidos que estaba haciendo hace un minuto?

Donghae sonríe y lame sus labios con satisfacción. —Deja de mirarme de esa forma.

—¿Como? — Eunhyuk bromea, caminando cerca de Donghae.

—Como si fuera un idiota.

—Nunca —responde Eunhyuk dubitativamente, ocultando su sonrisa detrás de su mano. No pasa desapercibido.

—Vi eso.

Eunhyuk se encoge de hombros y agarra la mano de Donghae, levantándolo de su asiento. Lo besa rápidamente antes de empujarlo hacia la puerta principal.

—Cena, por favor. Me muero de hambre. Luego el postre.

Los ojos de Donghae se abren al ver a Eunhyuk ponerse los zapatos.

—Postre —murmura para sí mismo. Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro mientras camina detrás de Eunhyuk y lo agarra por las caderas, tirándolo contra él.

—Quiero tener primero el postre —Donghae gruñe en su oído.

Los gemidos de Eunhyuk y su respiración vacilan mientras se levanta.

—Cariño, lo estás haciendo muy difícil.

—Ya estoy... —comienza a decir Donghae, pero Eunhyuk se da vuelta con agilidad y se pone un dedo en los labios.

—Detente ahí. No seas cursi.

Donghae se ríe con ganas y se pone los zapatos.

—¿Qué tienes en mente para la cena?

—No lo sé, pero mientras las porciones sean grandes, no me importa.

* * *

Eunhyuk se despierta con el sonido de una puerta que se cierra con fuerza en el apartamento de al lado. Se frota el sueño de los ojos y se gira para agarrar su teléfono, gimiendo mientras mira a la pantalla y ve qué hora es.

—¡En serio! —se lamenta al ver que solo son las 7:30 de la mañana.

Estira la espalda mientras se da vuelta, asegurándose de no hacer demasiado ruido ni de mover la cama. Donghae aún no se ha despertado y no quiere molestarlo.

Mirando por encima de su hombro, Donghae está profundamente dormido y acurrucado en el edredón. Su cabello está sobre la almohada, y su boca está ligeramente abierta causando que ronca un poco. Eunhyuk encuentra que todo es atractivo, y no puede evitarlo, sonríe ampliamente a su novio dormido. Empuja suavemente un dedo contra la barbilla de Donghae, cerrando la boca para evitar que ronca.

En silencio, se levanta de la cama y se dirige al baño. Sus ojos luchan por adaptarse a la luz, lo que le hace golpear su cadera contra el lavabo y protestar en voz alta. Gira su cabeza para mirar hacia atrás en su habitación para ver si Donghae se ha despertado, pero el otro hombre solo se ha movido para ocupar más espacio en el colchón y empujar el edredón; esto no era nada nuevo. Cada vez que Eunhyuk se levanta para ir a trabajar, Donghae siempre se mueve hacia el centro de la cama.

Eunhyuk hace un rápido trabajo de lavarse la cara y cepillarse los dientes. Por el momento, no se molesta con el cabello y se dirige de regreso al dormitorio para agarrar su teléfono celular e ir a la sala de estar. Sin embargo, en lugar de abandonar la habitación como inicialmente piensa hacer, Eunhyuk decide unirse a Donghae en la cama.

Al mirar hacia la cama, a Eunhyuk le resulta difícil volver a subir sin despertar a su pareja. Por un momento, solo se para al final de la cama admirando el subir y el bajar del pecho de su novio.

El pecho de Donghae es ancho y musculoso, y Eunhyuk a menudo disfruta descansando su cabeza contra él y pasando sus manos por la suave piel. Le gusta delinear sus pectorales con los dedos y correrlos a lo largo de la musculatura de sus abdominales. A menudo hace esto sin pensar cuando están en la cama o simplemente sentados en el sofá. Donghae lo disfruta tanto como a Eunhyuk le gusta hacerlo.

Toma unos momentos más antes de que se le ocurra una idea. Sale de su habitación y se dirige a la cocina para agarrar su libreta y un bolígrafo. Cuando regresa a la habitación, abre las persianas de su ventana solo un poco para ver mejor a Donghae, y se sienta en el baúl de almacenamiento al final de su cama. Comienza a dibujar un contorno del torso de Donghae, centrándose en detallar los contornos del cuerpo musculoso de Donghae.

Pasan cuarenta minutos con solo el sonido del bolígrafo de Eunhyuk rayando contra la página de su cuaderno. Termina el boceto a su gusto y mira hacia arriba para ver que Donghae todavía está muy dormido. Eunhyuk se ríe entre dientes mientras la boca de Donghae se abre de nuevo.

Son casi las ocho y media cuando Eunhyuk decide que es hora de que Donghae se despierte porque está aburrido y quiere compañía. Decide divertirse un poco con el despertar y se arrastra hasta la cama y se sienta a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Donghae sin realmente ponerle ningún peso. No quiere despertarlo todavía; tiene planes.

Agarra el bolígrafo que está colocado detrás de su oreja y comienza a dibujar pequeños corazones a lo largo del hombro de Donghae, moviéndose hacia abajo para cubrir partes de su pecho con corazones de diferentes tamaños. Solo toma aproximadamente un minuto antes de que Donghae comience a moverse en su sueño.

—No sé qué estás tratando de hacer, pero realmente me hace cosquillas —Donghae se ríe adormilado.

—Estoy creando una obra maestra, así que por favor abstente de moverte para poder completarla —le informa Eunhyuk. Con Donghae ahora despierto, descansa el peso de su cuerpo sobre su novio.

Donghae se ríe de nuevo y hace que Eunhyuk arrastre el bolígrafo directamente por el torso de su novio y hacia sus sábanas de colores claros.

—Bueno, no solo arruinaste la obra maestra, también arruinaste las sábanas de la cama.

Donghae se burla y se mueve a una posición más cómoda, sujetándose de las caderas de Eunhyuk para equilibrar y cambiar mejor su peso.

—No soy el que sostiene el bolígrafo, Picasso. Creo que lo arruinaste todo tú solo.

Donghae sonríe y agarra a Eunhyuk por los hombros, utilizando su posición para derribarlo y darle un beso de labios cerrados. Inmediatamente, se da cuenta de que Eunhyuk sabe a pasta de dientes y probablemente ha estado despierto durante bastante tiempo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado despierto? —pregunta, frotando parte del cabello de Eunhyuk de su frente.

—Probablemente ya sean cerca de las nueve, así que un poco más de una hora —responde Eunhyuk, sentándose de nuevo, pero todavía sin moverse de su asiento en Donghae.

—¿Por qué nos levantamos tan temprano el sábado?

Eunhyuk se ríe, sonriéndole a su novio. Se inclina hacia delante y lo besa rápidamente.

—El chico del 4B cerró de golpe la puerta de su casa cuando se fue esta mañana.

—Idiota —se queja Donghae mientras comienza a frotarse el sueño de sus ojos. Intenta estirar las piernas pero no puede con Eunhyuk todavía en su regazo.

—¿Planeas quedarte sentado en mí todo el día? —Donghae pregunta juguetonamente. Comienza a mover sus caderas para hacer que Eunhyuk se caiga, pero Eunhyuk en cambio cae hacia adelante, riéndose mientras su cabeza cae en el hueco del cuello de Donghae.

Toma ventaja de la posición y comienza a besar a lo largo de una vena en ese lado del cuello de Donghae haciendo que el otro hombre gime. El mueve sus caderas para poder sentir completamente a Donghae contra su cuerpo.

Eunhyuk comienza a frotar sus caderas contra Donghae mientras continúa besando y chupando la suave y sensible piel del cuello de su novio, evitando lamer la tinta de los corazones que ha dibujado.

Inmediatamente, Donghae responde moviendo sus manos hacia el trasero de Eunhyuk y agarrando un puñado para jalar a Eunhyuk aún más cerca. Esta vez es Eunhyuk quien gime contra Donghae. Decide seguir provocando a Donghae y muerde suavemente a lo largo del espacio entre el cuello y la clavícula de Donghae.

Donghae solo puede gemir cuando el placer comienza a subir y bajar por su espina dorsal. Eunhyuk sabe qué es lo que lo excita y puede sentir la sensación de diminutos pinchazos de electricidad en sus extremidades a medida que su cuerpo anhela más placer.

Su agarre en la cintura de Eunhyuk se aprieta, y coloca sus pies firmemente sobre el colchón para tratar de obtener algo de palanca para comenzar a mover sus caderas contra la de Eunhyuk.

—Hyuk —Donghae se queja cuando Eunhyuk deja de besar su cuello—. No te detengas.

—No planeaba hacerlo —provoca Eunhyuk antes de pasar sus besos a la boca de Donghae. Apasionadamente, Donghae responde al beso, gimiendo cuando Eunhyuk desliza su lengua en su boca. Corre sus manos por la columna vertebral de Eunhyuk y las desliza en su cabello. Tira de los mechones con suavidad, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás para exponer su cuello.

Donghae se pasa la lengua por el labio inferior mientras mira a Eunhyuk. Su novio está respirando pesadamente, su pecho subiendo y bajando pesadamente. Sus labios llenos están más llenos y más rojos que antes; se ve precioso.

—Dios, eres hermoso —declara Donghae antes de acercar a Eunhyuk para otro beso que les paraliza la mente.

Eunhyuk gime en voz alta, sin importarle el momento en que es probable que la mayoría de las personas en el edificio ahora estén despiertas. No puede evitarlo; no puede dejar de moler contra Donghae, ama lo duro que esta Donghae, pero sabe que tiene que parar porque hay muchas más cosas que quiere, y si las cosas continúan así, ambos se correrán antes de que ocurra algo emocionante.

Se mueve y se desplaza hacia abajo por las piernas de Donghae, salpicando besos alrededor de cada uno de los corazones con los que ha decorado su pecho antes. Provoca de nuevo a Donghae, besando en la parte superior de su bóxer y se deleita con los sonidos de desesperación que hace su novio. Mordisquea los huesos de su cadera como un hombre muerto de hambre, lamiéndolos antes de volver a chuparlos. Alterna entre lamer y chupar el pecho, deteniéndose para soplar aire frío a lo largo de los senderos húmedos. Donghae gime y arquea su espalda cada vez que Eunhyuk lo hace, la sensación hace que aparezca la piel de gallina en sus brazos.

Eunhyuk le da más besos al pecho de Donghae antes de pasar su lengua por uno de sus pezones. Una vez más, Donghae se levanta del colchón con placer, con ganas de ver mejor a su novio. Eunhyuk mira hacia arriba y se encuentra mirando a los ojos embriagadores de su amante. Mira por un breve segundo antes de trepar para besar al hombre febrilmente, necesitando disfrutar de su gusto.

Esta vez Donghae no empuja a Eunhyuk. Se pierde en los besos mientras ambos se frotan entre sí, tratando de hacer que cada centímetro de piel se toque.

—Joder, Donghae. Te quiero mucho —gime Eunhyuk contra la barbilla de Donghae y besa a lo largo de su mandíbula.

Se desplaza de nuevo y comienza a besar su camino de regreso por la clavícula de Donghae y por su feliz camino. Por ahora, su roce ha hecho que los dibujos se borren. Eunhyuk no les presta atención y agarra rápidamente los costados de la ropa interior de Donghae y se la quita.

Donghae jadea cuando siente el cálido aliento de Eunhyuk en su erección. Sus manos encuentran su camino hacia el cabello de Eunhyuk, jugando con su suavidad mientras trata de acercar a Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk sonríe a Donghae y se empuja contra sus manos para mantenerse alejado de su premio. Por ahora al menos.

En cambio, se mueve más abajo de la cama y comienza a besar a lo largo de los muslos de Donghae, admirando su grosor y los músculos duros debajo de la piel suave.

Usa sus hombros para mover las piernas de Donghae más abiertas, y lame un rastro a lo largo del muslo interno de Donghae, soplando contra la humedad haciendo que la respiración de Donghae vacile.

—Hyuk, por favor —suplica, sus manos tirando más ásperamente del cabello de Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk se ríe mientras sopla aire caliente contra la excitación de Donghae.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Hae?

—¡Más! Necesito más —responde Donghae a través de respiraciones difíciles y desiguales.

Eunhyuk levanta la cabeza y sonríe ante la vista frente a él. Los ojos de Donghae están medio cerrados, sus labios hinchados y la luz del sol que entra por la ventana hace que el sudor y las manchas de tinta sobre el cuerpo de Donghae sean más atractivos. Se ve increíble y Eunhyuk no puede evitar lamerse los labios haciendo que Donghae gime.

Una vez más, Eunhyuk besa las caderas de Donghae antes de dirigirse a la dureza de Donghae. Toma la base y lame un rastro desde la parte inferior hasta la punta de su pene.

La cabeza de Donghae cae contra su almohada y Eunhyuk lo pone frenético. Se siente como si su cuerpo estuviera en llamas mientras Eunhyuk chupa la cabeza de su erección.

Puede sentir la sonrisa de Eunhyuk a su alrededor mientras lo lleva más adentro de su garganta. Donghae mantiene sus manos en el cabello de Eunhyuk y deja que el otro hombre mueva su lengua a lo largo de la parte inferior de su pene. Intenta guiarlo, pero Eunhyuk no se lo permite.

Gime alrededor del pene de Donghae y comienza a mover su cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo a su propio ritmo, zumbando alrededor de la dureza de su boca. Donghae gime en voz alta, y Eunhyuk lo ama. Donghae es descarado y ruidoso en el dormitorio; es una de las cosas favoritas de Eunhyuk sobre el hombre generalmente reservado.

Comienza a aumentar su ritmo a medida que Donghae comienza a animarse con su boca. Eunhyuk gime y se aplasta contra el colchón para dar a su erección desatendida una fricción muy necesitada.

Para gran decepción de Donghae, Eunhyuk quita su boca de encima antes de lo que quisiera, y se arrastra hacia arriba por el cuerpo de Donghae, besándolo profundamente cuando llega a su boca.

—Te necesito dentro de mí —gruñe Eunhyuk contra la boca de Donghae.

Donghae exhala en voz alta, tirando a Eunhyuk para otro beso ardiente.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunta, esperando la respuesta de Eunhyuk. Cuando él asiente a cambio, Donghae lo jala de nuevo para besarlo, sus dientes se golpean entre sí mientras sus cuerpos ansían más del otro.

Donghae se mueve para sentarse, pero Eunhyuk sacude la cabeza y lo empuja hacia abajo.

Donghae se muerde el labio mientras gruñe por la fuerza del empuje de Eunhyuk.

Cuando levanta la vista, Eunhyuk está de pie en la cama, se quita el pantalón de pijama y patea su bóxer hacia la pared. Donghae se lame los labios mientras mira a su novio, esperando su próximo movimiento.

Eunhyuk sonríe mientras lo mira, disfrutando del efecto que está teniendo en su pareja. Retrocede como si estuviera bailando, haciendo que Donghae riera sin aliento.

Mientras descansa en la parte superior de Donghae, comienza a apretar su pene contra el de Donghae, lo que hace que ambos hombres giman de placer.

Eunhyuk se detiene solo de montar a Donghae y él mismo hasta su finalización, se acerca a su mesa de noche y toma un condón y una botella de lubricante. Hace un trabajo rápido deslizando el condón por la erección de Donghae antes de cubrirlo generosamente con lubricante.

Mientras aleja la botella, Donghae la agarra, pero Eunhyuk lo detiene.

—No lo necesito. No hoy.

Donghae asiente, entendiendo lo que dice Eunhyuk. Observa a Eunhyuk avanzar y gime cuando siente las manos de Eunhyuk en su pene de nuevo esta vez guiándolo hacia su entrada. Ambos hombres gimen ante la resistencia inicial cuando Eunhyuk comienza a dejar que Donghae entre en él.

Los ojos de Eunhyuk nunca dejan los de Donghae mientras continúa moviéndose hacia la erección de Donghae. Ninguno de los dos hombres parpadea, deseando ver cómo el placer se corre sobre el cuerpo del otro.

Eunhyuk comienza a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo cuando está casi a la mitad. Comienza lentamente, dejando que su cuerpo se acostumbre a la intrusión. Después de unos momentos, acelera sus movimientos y termina completamente de vuelta en el regazo de Donghae.

Las manos de Donghae se aferran con más fuerza a las caderas de Eunhyuk, ayudando a sus movimientos. Es un aumento lento y sensual, que hace que ambos hombres griten de felicidad. A medida que el cuerpo de Eunhyuk se familiariza con la sensación, comienza a acelerar sus movimientos.

Donghae lanza su cabeza hacia atrás mientras Eunhyuk lo conduce hacia la nirvana. Sus manos se deslizan a lo largo de la piel de Eunhyuk mientras el sudor forma una capa de brillo en su piel.

Eunhyuk tira la cabeza hacia atrás y cierra los ojos antes de que pueda intentar mantenerlos abiertos. El placer es demasiado. Gime descaradamente mientras acelera, necesitando seguir sintiendo esta plenitud que solo Donghae puede darle. Su cuerpo está cubierto de sudor y su cuerpo está enrojecido, pero no le importa. Necesita más y se mueve contra Donghae más duro.

Donghae puede sentir que su orgasmo se acerca, y se aferra más fuerte a las caderas de Eunhyuk, utilizando sus pies para dar el impulso que necesita para darles la vuelta. Se desliza hacia el interior de Eunhyuk y comienza a empujarse con más fuerza hacia él, golpeando más rápido hasta que Eunhyuk comienza a gemir y arañar los bíceps de Donghae cuando le duele por correrse. Donghae puede decir que se las arregló para golpear su próstata y trata de golpearla con cada golpe.

—Donghae, estoy t-t-tan cerca.

Con Eunhyuk gritando de placer y rogando a Donghae que vaya más rápido, Donghae alcanza su pene, sacudiendo a Eunhyuk al mismo tiempo que sus empujes. Está cerca de correrse, y Donghae comienza a acelerar sus movimientos.

Los jadeos y gemidos de Eunhyuk llevan a Donghae más cerca de su orgasmo. Se inclina hacia adelante tragando los sonidos que hace su novio. Eunhyuk grita contra su boca mientras chupa su lengua.

Los movimientos de Donghae ahora son más erráticos, y su mano está empezando a cansarse, pero continúa empujando a Eunhyuk hacia su clímax.

Cuando Eunhyuk se corre, derramándose contra ambos estómagos y pechos, Donghae se lanza hacia adelante, empujando más hacia Eunhyuk. Con su novio apretándose a su alrededor, Donghae se corre momentos después, gritando el nombre de Eunhyuk en la habitación. Las caderas siguen moviéndose, permitiéndose volver lentamente a la realidad.

Respira pesadamente, el corazón se acelera en su pecho, pero se asegura de no caer encima de Eunhyuk. Lentamente, Donghae sale de Eunhyuk, asegurándose de no lastimarlo. Se levanta de la cama y se tambalea lentamente hacia el baño. Sus piernas todavía están un poco temblorosas cuando se quita el condón y lo tira en el bote de basura. Mira su reflejo en el espejo y se ríe silenciosamente para sí mismo.

Su cabello sobresale en todas las direcciones posibles, ya puede ver varias de las mordeduras de amor de Eunhyuk que se tornan de un púrpura rojizo oscuro y hay tinta negra manchada por todas partes en su torso. No hace ningún movimiento para rectificar nada de eso y agarra una toalla, mojándola con agua tibia antes de regresar a la habitación.

Encuentra a Eunhyuk todavía acostado en la cama, respirando pesadamente con los ojos cerrados y una mano contra la base de su garganta. Sus mejillas están enrojecidas, su cabello es un desastre con algunos mechones pegados a su frente y el semen se extiende sobre su pecho en una inusual figura amorfa.

Se ve impresionante y Donghae no puede dejar de admirar la vista antes de volver a la habitación.

—Hyuk —Donghae susurra mientras comienza a limpiar el pecho de Eunhyuk—. ¿Estás bien?

Eunhyuk se ríe y abre los ojos para mirar aturdido a Donghae. —Te amo.

Donghae sonríe a cambio y se levanta para besar a su novio.

—También te amo.

Eunhyuk se sienta lentamente para estar cara a cara con Donghae, que está sentado en el borde de la cama.

—Ahora tengo hambre. Vamos a desayunar.

Donghae asiente y se inclina hacia delante para besar a Eunhyuk de nuevo. Quita el pelo de su frente.

—Algunos panqueques serían genial en este momento.

—Y podemos ir al refugio de animales después.

—¿De verdad? —Donghae pregunta con entusiasmo. Habían discutido recientemente sobre cómo obtener un perro e incluso habían compilado una lista de razas que a ambos les gustan.

—Sí, creo que sería bueno tener un perro por aquí con nosotros, pero primero necesito una ducha. Estoy todo pegajoso.

Donghae se levanta, sacando a Eunhyuk del colchón. Grita en protesta por el repentino movimiento forzado, sintiéndose un poco desorientado cuando su cuerpo sigue bajando de su climax. Casi se vuelve a caer sobre la cama, pero Donghae evita que eso suceda y lo mueve en dirección al baño.

—Cambiaré las sábanas mientras te bañas.

—Te amo —dice Eunhyuk de nuevo. Abraza a Donghae por detrás y le besa el hombro.

—También te amo. Ahora, dúchate antes de que te vuelva a tirar en esta cama.

Eunhyuk se ríe contra la espalda de Donghae y le besa el cuello antes de dirigirse hacia el baño. Sin embargo, se detiene en la entrada.

—Cuando hayas terminado con la cama, únete a mí. Eres un desastre.

Donghae mira por encima del hombro para encontrar a Eunhyuk sonriendo con suficiencia mientras se apoya contra el marco de la puerta.

—Dame cinco minutos.

Eunhyuk guiña un ojo y se ríe mientras salta al baño para esperar a su novio.


	5. LUNA LLENA

**Drabble Original: LUNA LLENA**

**Drabbles Relacionados: CELEBRACIÓN, INSIGNIA**

—¿Estás seguro de que hemos empaquetado todo? —pregunta Eunhyuk por lo qué se siente como la quincuagésima vez en la última hora. Donghae, que ya está esperando junto a la puerta principal, resopla con leve frustración.

Su novio corre frenéticamente por su apartamento, abre cajones y le da la vuelta a las cosas. Donghae ha estado observando esto en un divertido silencio durante unos diez minutos. Lo que más le intriga, es que a medida que Eunhyuk busca apasionadamente en lo alto y en lo bajo cualquier cosa que puedan haber pasado por alto, ha ignorado por completo su ropa. La camisa de Eunhyuk está abotonada desordenadamente, y sus calcetines no coinciden; no se ha dado cuenta todavía.

—Cariño, por centésima vez, sí. Pero revisemos tu lista de nuevo si necesitas estar seguro.

Donghae ya está vestido con un suéter, una de las camisas viejas de Eunhyuk y unos pantalones de chándal. Ha estado esperando a Eunhyuk junto a la puerta principal y ha estado preparando a su nuevo miembro de la familia, una pequeña Pomeranian marrón chocolate llamada Choco, listo para su viaje en auto.

Pasarán los próximos cuatro días en la casa de sus padres en el campo, y a diferencia de su otro padre, Choco está tranquila, dejando que Donghae le ponga un arnés sin ninguna lucha.

—Está bien —dice Eunhyuk, a pocos metros del lugar de Donghae.

Saca una pequeña libreta de Moleskin azul marino del bolsillo de sus pantalón y encuentra la página que necesita de inmediato. Sacando un bolígrafo de su bolsillo trasero, comienza a gritar cosas.

—¿Comida para perros y bocadillos? ¿Juguetes? ¿Sus gotas para los ojos?

—¡Sí, sí, sí y sí! —grita Donghae mientras levanta a Choco y se acerca a Eunhyuk. Choco está ocupada frotándose la nariz contra el pecho de Donghae mientras él rasca suavemente detrás de sus orejas. Sonríe cálidamente hacia ella antes de mirar a Eunhyuk.

—Pusimos todas sus cosas en el auto junto con nuestras maletas anoche. ¿Por qué siempre te preocupas tanto por estas cosas? Sé que el lugar de mis padres está prácticamente en el medio de la nada, pero solo quedan a cuarenta y cinco minutos para llegar a la ciudad más cercana si es que necesitamos algo importante.

Eunhyuk sabe que no hay ninguna razón real para que se esté volviendo loco, pero tiende a inquietarse cada vez que se va de viaje.

—Además, nos detendremos en el supermercado antes de que lleguemos de todos modos, así que no es como si no pudiéramos simplemente recoger todo lo que nos falta.

—Tienes razón. Tienes razón. Ya sabes, me da pánico por cosas como esta. Es culpa de mi papá. Te dije que se había olvidado de mi ropa interior en vacaciones cuando tenía diez años. Me vestí sin ropa interior todo el tiempo —explica Eunhyuk mientras se acerca a Donghae.

Inmediatamente su atención se dirige al conjunto de piel en los brazos de su novio. Solo la vista de Choco lo relaja, y él arrulla mientras sonríe hacia ella. Se acerca para agarrarla, pero Donghae da un paso atrás sosteniendo a la perra más cerca de su pecho.

—Siempre me la quitas cuando la estoy abrazando.

—Ella es mi hija —afirma juguetonamente Eunhyuk, sin apartar los ojos de Choco mientras habla—. Ahora, dame a mi niña.

—No, ella también es mía —Eunhyuk levanta la vista para mirar a Donghae y se ríe cuando ve el puchero en la cara del otro hombre. Se parece a un niño pequeño cuando lo hace; Eunhyuk lo encuentra adorable.

Adoptaron a Choco hace solo un mes, pero desde que la trajeron a casa desde el refugio de animales, los dos compitieron por su atención.

—Está bien, pero sabes que soy su favorito —se burla Eunhyuk causando que Donghae jadee sardónicamente. Coloca a Choco más cerca de él, y ella se acurruca al instante en su chaqueta, frotando su nariz contra el suave material.

—¿Cómo te atreves? Puede que le gustes, pero se acurruca conmigo, y cuando tiene miedo, acude a mí. Eso significa que soy el favorito; soy su protector.

Eunhyuk se burla entre risitas y se acerca a Choco de nuevo. Esta vez, Donghae cede y la deja ir a Eunhyuk. Inmediatamente, ella se lame el rostro de Eunhyuk haciendo que él se riera.

—Estamos listos para irnos ahora —dice Eunhyuk mientras su atención aún está en Choco.

—Bájala por un segundo —responde Donghae en lugar de dirigirse a la puerta principal. Eunhyuk coloca suavemente a Choco en el suelo, y ella corre hacia la puerta, su collar tintineo mientras se va. Ya aprendió que cuando se pone el arnés, saldrá.

Donghae se mueve tan cerca de Eunhyuk como puede y sonríe cálidamente a su novio. Eunhyuk lo mira sorprendido.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta, sin entender por qué tenía que bajar a Choco.

Donghae sonríe naturalmente y extiende sus manos para arreglar el desastre que Eunhyuk ha hecho con los botones de su camisa. Cuando se da cuenta de lo que está pasando, Eunhyuk se queja y se sonroja, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, avergonzado.

Donghae se ríe y mueve las manos de Eunhyuk lejos de su rostro, encontrando que él ha cerrado sus ojos. Aprovecha su posición y se desplaza para besarlo. Eunhyuk se asusta momentáneamente, pero rápidamente envuelve sus manos alrededor del cuello de Donghae y lo besa profundamente.

Eunhyuk continúa sujetando los hombros de Donghae incluso cuando su novio se aleja del beso.

—Tus calcetines tampoco coinciden —Donghae habla y Eunhyuk sacude la cabeza con incredulidad.

Eunhyuk pone los ojos en blanco y se ríe. Tira de Donghae de nuevo para otro beso. Este es más corto que el primero, pero Eunhyuk todavía se deleita.

—Bueno, ahora definitivamente estamos listos para irnos.

Eunhyuk sonríe a Donghae antes de besarlo en los labios una vez más y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

* * *

A casi tres horas de viaje, el paisaje ha cambiado del paisaje urbano que están acostumbrados a ver, e incluso los vecindarios suburbanos se han trasladado a las planicies rurales y a las hectáreas de acres de tierras de cultivo. Esto es cuando Eunhyuk se da cuenta de que Donghae se ha retirado y ha comenzado a mirar con tristeza a sus alrededores.

Antes de eso, los dos pasaron su tiempo animadamente cantando con la radio y hablando sobre el trabajo de Donghae en la panadería. Choco se quedó dormida tranquilamente casi inmediatamente después de que partieron en su viaje.

Desde hace unas semanas, Donghae ha estado recibiendo capacitación formal del chef principal de pastelería en la panadería y Eunhyuk ha estado disfrutando a fondo la dulzura azucarada de esas lecciones.

Cuando Donghae renunció a su trabajo, logró encontrar un trabajo en la panadería cerca de su apartamento. A él siempre le ha gustado hornear y lo ha hecho tantas veces para Eunhyuk y sus amigos. Esta posición es perfecta para él, especialmente después de lo miserable que había estado en su trabajo anterior. Aunque al principio, solo trabajaba en las finanzas de la panadería porque para eso estaba contratando la panadería en ese momento.

Sin embargo, durante los últimos dos meses, comenzó a aprender sobre hornear y las prácticas más técnicas y formales que las que había aprendido de ver programas de cocina a lo largo de los años. El trabajo obviamente ha hecho a Donghae mucho más feliz. Cada vez que habla sobre una nueva receta de pan o un relleno diferente que aprendió a preparar para los cruasanes, la alegría en el rostro de Donghae le da tanto placer a Eunhyuk.

—Hae, ¿estás bien? —pregunta con calma, solo apartando brevemente la vista de la carretera para mirarlo.

Donghae murmura en reconocimiento, pero no hace un seguimiento del ruido con una respuesta real. Eunhyuk no le gusta su falta de respuesta y presiona para obtener más.

—Donghae, sé que algo está mal. ¿Qué es? ¿Tienes náuseas? ¿Tengo que parar el coche?

Donghae se vuelve para mirar a Eunhyuk y encuentra a su novio mirándolo sinceramente con preocupación claramente visible en su rostro.

Eunhyuk, una vez más, se apresura a dejar de mirar a Donghae para enfocarse en la carretera, pero extiende su mano para agarrar una de las manos de Donghae. Cuando Eunhyuk desliza sus dedos entre su mano, Donghae agarra su mano con fuerza.

—Pensé que sería más fácil volver a la casa de mis padres. Ni siquiera es la primera vez que regresamos, pero aún así duele —susurra Donghae solemnemente. Eunhyuk puede decir por el ligero hipo en su voz que está a punto de llorar y decide detener el auto.

Tan pronto como deja el automóvil a un lado de la carretera, Eunhyuk se quita el cinturón de seguridad y se gira para darle toda su atención a Donghae. Ahora que puede concentrarse únicamente en él, puede ver que su novio tiene la cabeza baja y los hombros comienzan a temblar.

Está llorando.

—Hae, cariño —comienza Eunhyuk. Lentamente se acerca un poco más y agarra ambas manos de Donghae y las acuna en las suyas. Coloca un dulce beso en cada una. A cambio, Donghae se gira ligeramente hacia Eunhyuk pero no levanta la cabeza para enfrentarlo por completo.

—No tenemos que ir si no estás listo. Sé que cuando fuimos la primera vez después, fue porque tu madre nos pidió que la ayudemos a limpiar, pero si no quieres ir, puedo dar la vuelta al auto. Realmente no me importa; podemos ir a otro lado.

—Lo siento, Hyuk. Finalmente tienes algunos días libres y querías venir aquí. Y qué estoy haciendo, arruinando nuestras vacaciones.

—No cariño. No necesitas disculparte por nada.

Suelta las manos de Donghae, quita su cinturón de seguridad y tira de Donghae lo más cerca posible de él. La consola central del automóvil plantea un pequeño problema, pero Eunhyuk todavía hace todo lo posible para que funcione.

—No has arruinado nada —Eunhyuk conforta firmemente a Donghae—. Entiendo completamente que esto no es fácil. No tienes que explicarte. Solo han pasado unos pocos meses, Hae. Todavía puedes llorar. Perdiste a tu padre. Ese es un dolor que no se desaparece fácilmente. Puede seguir moviéndote y seguir viviendo, pero eso no significa que simplemente te olvides de eso o que no puedas llorar su pérdida.

—Hyuk, lo extraño mucho —Donghae rompe a llorar. Su cabeza cae para descansar en sus manos y Eunhyuk se acerca para consolarlo colocando su mano en la nuca de su cuello y frotando suavemente la suave piel de allí. Donghae sigue llorando.

—Lo sé, Hae. Está bien. Toma tiempo.

—Sabes que hay días en los que olvido que se ha ido. ¿Soy un hijo terrible?

—Oye —interviene bruscamente Eunhyuk—. Eso es normal; les pasa a todos. Sólo significa que no has dejado que su muerte te impida vivir. Así como te lo pidió —insiste Eunhyuk—. No eres un mal hijo, esta tan increíblemente lejos de eso. Todos tenemos esos momentos. No significa que seas una mala persona, Donghae. Simplemente significa que eres humano.

Mueve su mano hacia la línea de la mandíbula de Donghae y con suavidad empuja su barbilla para levantar su cabeza. Cuando lo hace, Donghae se gira para mirarlo. Sus ojos están inyectados en sangre por el llanto, y la punta de su nariz es roja.

—Te amo —Donghae susurra entre sollozos.

—También te amo —Eunhyuk responde de inmediato, inclinándose hacia adelante y besando la frente de Donghae.

—¿Quieres volver a casa?

Donghae sacude la cabeza. —No. Estaré bien. Lo prometo.

Eunhyuk estudia la cara de Donghae tratando de observar si Donghae responde con honestidad. Lo último que quiere hacer es que Donghae sufra durante los próximos cuatro días. Prefiere simplemente pasar sus días de vacaciones en casa si eso significa que Donghae estará bien.

—¿Estás seguro? Sabes que no me importa si lo deseas.

—Lo juro, estoy bien. Supongo que realmente necesitaba sacarlo antes de que llegáramos allí.

—Lo entiendo —le asegura Eunhyuk a Donghae. Entiende lo que es perder a un miembro de la familia. El dolor por alguien nunca desaparece honestamente, pero se vuelve más fácil. Donghae solo necesita más tiempo para sanar.

—Al menos Choco ha dormido todo el camino hasta ahora —Donghae cambia la conversación mientras limpia los últimos rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Ambos hombres miran hacia el asiento trasero y se giran para poder mirar en el asiento del carro donde Choco está durmiendo.

—No puedo creer que todavía no se haya despertado.

—Ella es una perra tan buena —Donghae proclama con orgullo. Se da vuelta para ponerse el cinturón de seguridad con Eunhyuk siguiendo sus pasos.

—Ella es la mejor.

* * *

—Oye, ¿puedes dejar a Choco sola por ahora y ayudarme con estas compras? —Eunhyuk ordena desde el auto mientras ve a Donghae perseguir a Choco. Ella está felizmente corriendo por el jardín de la casa. Por lo general, a Eunhyuk le encanta esto, y naturalmente, estaríamos tomando fotos, pero hay carnes crudas y helados en algunas de las bolsas de comestibles que deben guardarse en el refrigerador.

—¿Por qué compramos tanto? —Donghae responde cuando se acerca a Eunhyuk por el maletero del coche—. Solo estamos aquí por unos días, pero tenemos comida para al menos durante una semana.

—En ese supermercado, todo era mucho más barato que los supermercados de la ciudad. Algunas de estas cosas volverán a casa con nosotros. De hecho, puedo volver a pasar por allí antes de regresar.

Donghae se ríe, toma algunas de las bolsas y camina detrás de Eunhyuk mientras entran a la casa. Lo sigue hasta la cocina, colocando las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina. Mira alrededor de la cocina, notando que desde que él y Eunhyuk vinieron hace unos meses a limpiar algunas cosas, honestamente no se ve ni se siente como si alguien viviera aquí. Su madre se ha quedado en la casa de su hermana desde el fallecimiento de su padre.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Eunhyuk, dándose cuenta de inmediato que Donghae se ha detenido. Mirando por encima del hombro, puede ver que Donghae está mirando solemnemente alrededor de la habitación.

—Sí —responde Donghae con sinceridad—. Se siente vacío, eso es todo. Mi madre no ha estado aquí desde el funeral, así que realmente ya no se siente como en casa.

Eunhyuk sonríe cálidamente mientras se acerca a abrazar a Donghae. Su novio deja que Eunhyuk lo sostenga en sus brazos por unos momentos. Cuando oye los tintineos de Choco rebotando contra su cuello mientras ella corre alrededor de sus pies, se agacha para levantarla.

—Choco es tan feliz aquí.

El estado de ánimo de Donghae mejora rápidamente cuando mira a Choco y acaricia su cabeza mientras Eunhyuk la mantiene en sus brazos.

—Por supuesto que lo esta. Mira cuánto espacio tiene que correr por aquí. Solo tenemos que tener cuidado de asegurarnos de cerrar la puerta por la noche. De lo contrario, saldrá y los zorros buscarán comida. El gato de mi abuela fue asesinado por uno cuando era un niño.

Eunhyuk lo escucha atentamente y le pasa Choco a Donghae.

—¿Por qué no la llevas a pasear mientras guardo estas compras?

—¿No necesitas mi ayuda? —Donghae pregunta desconcertado. Está mirando a Eunhyuk que ya está empezando a sacar cosas de las bolsas.

—Puedes traer nuestro equipaje cuando regreses. Simplemente creo que sería bueno que Choco salga a pasear por aquí mientras el sol todavía está alto, y también puedes ir a ver a algunos de tus otros parientes.

—Quiero ir a verlos contigo —sostiene Donghae, dejando a Choco en el suelo. Ella inmediatamente sale corriendo a otra parte de la casa.

—Podemos ir juntos mañana.

—Bueno, también puedo esperar hasta entonces.

—Donghae, saben que estás aquí. Tu tío nos saludó tan pronto como pasamos por su casa. Ve a ver a tu familia. Prepararé la cena para que podamos comer para cuando vuelvas —explica Eunhyuk tímidamente.

Desde su conversación en el auto, Eunhyuk ha querido hacer que Donghae se sienta cómodo y relajado en la casa. Piensa que si prepara la cena, a pesar del hecho de que apenas puede freír un huevo, ayudará con esa idea.

—¿Nos vas a hacer la cena? —Donghae pregunta con un toque de humor en su pregunta.

Eunhyuk se avergüenza al recordar todos sus desastrosos intentos de hacer comida para Donghae. Su cara se enrojece, y se vuelve para alejarse de su novio. Se agita a sí mismo conscientemente con las bolsas de la tienda de comestibles mientras aún se encuentra lejos de Donghae.

—Sé que apesto en la cocina, pero realmente me gustaría hacer la cena para ti —confiesa tímidamente.

Eunhyuk no escucha a Donghae moverse, pero antes de darse cuenta, lo están abrazando por detrás. Donghae coloca rápidamente un beso largo y abierto en el costado de su cuello.

—A veces eres tan malditamente lindo.

—Cállate, Hae.

Donghae gira a Eunhyuk y lo empuja más fuerte que antes.

—Me encanta cuando te sonrojas. Es lindo —afirma tímidamente. Se pone ligeramente de puntillas y besa cada mejilla antes de juntar sus labios con los de Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk responde moviendo sus manos hacia arriba y debajo de la camisa de Donghae y tirando de él de forma increíblemente más cerca. El beso es tierno con Donghae adorando el labio inferior de Eunhyuk y sus manos corriendo por el cabello de su novio.

—Te amo —susurra sin aliento contra los labios de Eunhyuk cuando se retira.

—También te amo. Ahora, ¿vas a hacer lo que digo?

Donghae se ríe con ganas mientras se aleja de Eunhyuk. Llama a Choco que vuelve corriendo a la cocina.

—Sí, me voy. Probablemente estaré por un par de horas. Ya sabes cuánto le gusta hablar a mi tío. Trata de no quemar la casa mientras estoy lejos.

Eunhyuk se burla de la reprimenda y pone los ojos en blanco con picardía.

—Puedo quemar la comida, pero no quemaré la casa. Lo prometo.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde, Donghae regresa a la casa con Choco durmiendo en sus brazos. El paseo por la ciudad y jugar con algunos de los hijos de su primo la han agotado por completo. La pone lentamente en el sofá y la cubre con su chaqueta antes de dirigirse a buscar a Eunhyuk.

—Hae, ¿eres tú? —escucha a Eunhyuk decir desde la cocina.

—¡Sí! —Donghae le grita mientras camina hacia su novio. No se dio cuenta al caminar, pero la casa huele increíble y el olor proviene de la cocina.

—Bueno, la casa sigue en pie, así que eso es bueno —bromea desde la entrada de la cocina.

—¡La cena huele increíble! En serio. Huele tan malditamente bien aquí. ¿Que hiciste?

Eunhyuk deslumbra con su sonrisa a Donghae y se acerca para saludarlo con un rápido beso en los labios.

—Gracias a Ryeowook que me dio la receta para esa increíble lasaña que siempre hace. Incluso me envió un mensaje de texto con una lista de instrucciones paso a paso. No he probado nada más que la carne que le puse, pero creo que va a saber realmente bien.

Donghae no puede evitar reírse de cómo se ve Eunhyuk eufórico y de lo orgulloso que está de sí mismo.

—¿Está lista? Me muero de hambre y mi boca está empezando a hacerse agua.

—Sí lo esta. Dame unos minutos para poner la mesa —responde Eunhyuk.

—Puedo hacer eso. Simplemente saca la lasaña del horno con cuidado.

Eunhyuk asiente y mira a su alrededor, notando que Choco no se ve ni se escucha por ninguna parte.

—¿Donde esta Choco?

—Pasé dejándola en el sofá —explica Donghae mientras saca los platos de uno de los armarios—. Un grupo de mis primos jóvenes vinieron y jugaron con ella casi todo el tiempo que estuve con mi tío. La pobre apenas podía caminar de regreso cuando nos fuimos. Más tarde te mostraré las fotos que tomé.

Eunhyuk asiente en entendimiento y se dirige hacia el horno. Se pone unos guantes y abre la puerta del horno, sacando la lasaña lentamente. Jadea cuando está fuera y lo coloca en la estufa.

—¡Oh Dios mío! Se ve perfecta. Hae, creo que finalmente he encontrado algo que puedo cocinar.

—¿Ah, sí? —Donghae se burla desde la mesa—. Solo porque se ve bien no significa que tenga buen sabor.

Eunhyuk se da vuelta para enfrentar a Donghae y le saca la lengua a su novio.

—No seas malo conmigo. Trabajé duro en esto. Realmente quiero que sepa bien. El ramen no puede ser lo único que puedo hacer.

—¡Oye! —exclama Donghae—. Tu ramen es increíble. Y solo estaba bromeando. Sé lo duro que trabajaste en esto por mí. Me encanta que hicieras eso.

Eunhyuk sonríe con orgullo a su novio antes de darse la vuelta para tomar la lasaña y llevarla a la pequeña mesa de la cocina. Donghae ya ha terminado de poner la mesa y se sienta cuando la coloca en el centro.

—Huele igual que el de Wook.

—¿En serio? —Eunhyuk reacciona con entusiasmo—. Me aseguré de comprar todos los ingredientes que él usa.

—¿Qué estamos esperando entonces? Quiero una porción del medio.

Eunhyuk hunde felizmente la espátula de metal en el centro de la sartén. Donghae no es un fanático de las porciones de las esquina a menos que se doren y luego él y Eunhyuk se pelean por quién se las come.

Desliza cuidadosamente la espátula debajo de la rodaja de lasaña y la mueve hacia el plato de Donghae, deseando que sea el primero en probar la comida. Cuando Donghae agarra una parte con su tenedor, Eunhyuk puede sentir que su corazón comienza a acelerarse. Suspira en anticipación.

—Cariño, ¿estás bien? —Donghae pregunta mientras ve una mirada ansiosa en la cara de Eunhyuk.

—Nervioso en realidad. Realmente quiero que esto sea bueno. Quiero que esto sea bueno para ti.

—Eres tan malditamente lindo —Donghae brota antes de darle un mordisco. Eunhyuk observa y espera su reacción. Ni siquiera se ha cortado una porción para sí mismo porque quería esperar.

—¿Mal? —pregunta inquieto.

—Hyuk, esto es increíble. Es tan bueno. Así, tan bueno.

—¿De verdad? —Eunhyuk pregunta incrédulamente. No agarra una rebanada y en su lugar simplemente entierra su tenedor en la bandeja y agarra una parte para sí mismo. Cuando lo prueba, sus ojos se abren con incredulidad.

—Oh Dios mío. En realidad sabe como el de Wook; no puedo creerlo.

Donghae sonríe ampliamente desde el otro lado de la mesa y hace una demostración de comer otra porción mucho más grande de la lasaña.

—No voy a mentir —comienza Donghae. Eunhyuk deja de cortar una pieza más grande y mira nerviosamente a través de la mesa.

—¿Mentir? ¿Acerca de?

—El tuyo es realmente mejor. Me gusta el toque extra de especias que tiene tu salsa.

—¡Hae! ¿Hablas en serio? —Eunhyuk pregunta escépticamente.

—Sí —Donghae le asegura y toma otro bocado—. Es genial, Hyuk, lo digo en serio. Pero ahora sabes que esto significa que tendrás que hacer esto todo el tiempo.

—Debería hacerlo para Ryeowook y ver lo que dice. Ya sabes, dejarle que experimente cómo se supone que debe saber —responde Eunhyuk audazmente, haciendo que ambos se rían.

—Sí, haces eso, y él puede simplemente apuñalarte con un cuchillo de carnicero. Yesung y yo solo lo observaremos desde la mesa aplaudiéndoles.

—Come tu comida —Eunhyuk suspiró exasperadamente, haciendo que Donghae riera.

—Te amo.

—Come tu comida, Donghae —Eunhyuk repite con una falsa mirada de dolor en su rostro. Donghae se ríe mientras continúa cenando.

***

—Debería haber sabido que te encontraría aquí —anuncia Donghae mientras sale al porche. El sol ya se ha ocultado, y hay una brisa fresca a medida que el otoño comienza a estar más presente.

Eunhyuk se gira para mirar a Donghae y deja que Choco salte de su regazo para correr hacia él. Donghae la levanta rápidamente y se acerca para reunirse con su novio en el columpio del porche. Se acerca a Eunhyuk mientras se sienta a su lado. Choco se mueve para descansar la mitad de su cuerpo en su regazo y la otra mitad en Eunhyuk. Todos se balancean de un lado a otro suavemente en el columpio cuando ella comienza a quedarse dormida.

—Te vas a resfriar con ese cabello mojado —afirma Eunhyuk. Se inclina y huele el cabello de Donghae, zumbando de agradecimiento por el aroma familiar de vainilla que ha venido a asociar con su novio. Donghae se inclina más cerca y apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Eunhyuk.

—Estaré bien —afirma con confianza Donghae. Sabe que tiene la propensión a enfermarse—. Todavía no hace tanto frío.

—Todavía debería haberlo secado un poco. Está goteando por mi brazo —argumenta Eunhyuk haciendo que Donghae levante su cabeza para ver los senderos húmedos oscuros en la manga de la camisa de Eunhyuk.

—Lo siento cariño.

—No es la gran cosa. Simplemente no quiero que te enfermes.

Donghae sonríe y lanza su brazo sobre el hombro de Eunhyuk, atrayéndolo más cerca. Vuelve a apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Eunhyuk y mira a Choco.

—Ella ya se durmió otra vez —señala suavemente, y Eunhyuk se une a él para mirarla.

—Ella ha tenido un largo día entre el viaje hasta aquí y luego jugando con tus primos. Creo que es la mayor actividad con la que ha lidiado desde que la trajimos a casa.

—Fue tan lindo cuando estaba corriendo con ellos —agrega Donghae felizmente—. Estaba ladrando y corriendo tras ellos todo el tiempo. No podía arrancarla de los niños. También fueron muy buenos con ella.

—Estoy tan feliz que la llevaramos a casa con nosotros.

Eunhyuk acaricia suavemente la cabeza de Choco, asegurándose de no tocarla demasiado. Ahora está completamente escondida entre él y Donghae.

—También yo.

Lenta y delicadamente para no despertar a Choco, Donghae coloca su mano alrededor del cuello de Eunhyuk y tira su cara hacia él para besarlo. Sus labios se presionan contra los de Eunhyuk con ternura, y se besan lentamente, disfrutando de la dulzura del momento, pero cuando Donghae se acerca, el beso se intensifica.

Eunhyuk sigue su ejemplo y agarra la cara de Donghae con sus manos y comienza a mover sus labios contra los de Donghae con más fervor. Su respiración se vuelve dificultosa cuando Eunhyuk desliza su lengua por los labios de Donghae, provocando un gemido casi inaudible del hombre.

Donghae deja que Eunhyuk controle el ritmo del beso, saboreando las sensaciones mientras Eunhyuk mordisquea su labio inferior antes de alejarse.

—Realmente no sé para qué era eso, pero no me quejo —comenta Eunhyuk. Ambos se vuelven a acomodar y se dan la vuelta para mirarse. Eunhyuk mueve su mano a la nuca del cuello de Donghae y comienza a jugar con los mechones de cabello húmedo, sabiendo cuánto ama Donghae cuando hace eso.

—Simplemente me sentí así.

Eunhyuk le sonríe, y Donghae responde de la misma manera. Esta vez, Eunhyuk es quien lanza un brazo sobre sus hombros mientras vuelve a asentar la cabeza.

La pareja se queda en un cómodo silencio, meciéndose en su asiento y mirando las tierras de cultivo frente a ellos. Siempre se sientan en el porche cuando van al campo. Eunhyuk no puede obtener suficiente de la calma que siente cuando está aquí. Es un gran contraste con el ajetreo de la ciudad. Realmente puede disfrutar del silencio aquí a la intemperie.

—Me encanta estar aquí afuera.

—Lo sé —reconoce Donghae—. Podemos venir aquí más a menudo si quieres.

—Eso me gustaría —Eunhyuk confiesa honestamente, sin embargo, no puede evitar sentirse un poco culpable por eso después de su conversación anterior en el auto—. Pero, ¿cómo te sientes al respecto? No quiero que te sientas atrapado en venir aquí solo porque quiero.

Donghae levanta su cabeza para besar rápidamente a Eunhyuk en la mejilla antes de regresar a su lugar original.

—Estoy bien, lo prometo. Me encanta que te importe mucho cómo me siento al respecto.

—Por supuesto.

Eunhyuk mueve su mano libre y acaricia la cara de Donghae antes de mirar hacia el horizonte y la luna llena en el cielo.

—Es tan tranquilo aquí afuera, y me encanta la cantidad de estrellas que podemos ver. No conseguimos esto en la ciudad. Además, me encanta cómo la luna parece ser tan brillante aquí. Las lunas llenas son mis favoritas.

Donghae se vuelve hacia Eunhyuk con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Qué? —Eunhyuk pregunta, confundido por el movimiento repentino y la mirada en la cara de su novio—. ¿Qué dije?

—No sabía que te gustaban las lunas llenas. Sabes lo que dicen de ellas, ¿verdad? ¿Todo el folklore que los rodea y qué no?

Eunhyuk sacude la cabeza. No tiene idea de qué está hablando Donghae o de lo que está insinuando. Lo único que ha asociado con las lunas llenas son los hombres lobo, y son una obra de ficción.

—Dicen que las lunas llenas sacan el lado salvaje a la gente.

—¿Ahora lo hacen? —Eunhyuk disputa burlonamente, jugando—. ¿Qué podría significar eso?

Donghae asiente y menea las cejas sugestivamente.

Eunhyuk se ríe con ganas mientras Donghae se chupa los labios en su dirección.

—No seas un provocador —advierte Eunhyuk.

—¿Un provocador? ¿Quién yo? —responde Donghae sugestivamente. Se inclina hacia adelante y sopla en el borde exterior de la oreja de Eunhyuk, lo que hace que se estremezca ante la sensación que le sube por su espalda.

—No empieces algo que no planeas terminar, Hae —advierte Eunhyuk sin mirarlo.

—¿Quién dice que no planeo terminar? Esa es mi parte favorita.

Los ojos de Eunhyuk se abren, y tiene que morderse el labio inferior para evitar gemir en voz alta. Se gira para mirar a su novio y estudia su rostro cuidadosamente para asegurarse de que entiende la situación correctamente. Cuando se encuentra con una mirada aguda y Donghae mordiéndose el labio inferior, Eunhyuk se lanza hacia adelante, sujetando sus labios sobre los de Donghae.

Inmediatamente abre la boca para dejar entrar a Eunhyuk. Antes de que puedan llevar las cosas más lejos, tienen que detenerse porque han despertado a Choco.

—Vamos a meterla adentro —susurra Eunhyuk sin aliento, y Donghae asiente sin pensar. Cuando Eunhyuk se levanta, Donghae toma a Choco y lo sigue adentro. Deja a Choco en el suelo una vez que está dentro y la observa alejarse corriendo.

Antes de que pueda decir algo, Eunhyuk lo tira del brazo y lo empuja contra la puerta principal, que ahora está cerrada. La pierna derecha de Eunhyuk se desliza hábilmente entre las piernas de Donghae y lo besa bruscamente.

Donghae gime descaradamente en el beso mientras jala a Eunhyuk aún más cerca de sus caderas, no teniendo suficiente del otro hombre. Necesita sentirlo cubriendo cada centímetro de él y sentir el peso de su cuerpo encima del suyo.

Cuando Eunhyuk levanta su rodilla lentamente para frotar la creciente dureza de los pantalones deportivos de Donghae, sonríe con suficiencia mientras Donghae lanza su cabeza hacia atrás y gime.

—Mi pequeño provocador. ¿Qué deseas?

Donghae no responde; no puede dar su respuesta mientras trata de controlar su respiración. En su lugar, jala a Eunhyuk hacia adelante para otro beso rechinante de dientes. Esta vez desliza sus manos en el cabello de Eunhyuk y pasa sus dedos por su cuero cabelludo. Se aferra firmemente a su cabeza queriendo mantener sus labios permanentemente unidos a los suyos.

—¿Qué quieres, Hae? —Eunhyuk pregunta de nuevo a través de respiraciones profundas contra la oreja de Donghae. Pasa la lengua por fuera antes de chupar su lóbulo de la oreja. Donghae lanza su cabeza hacia atrás y golpea la puerta con fuerza, gimiendo en una mezcla de dolor y placer. Sus manos se apresuran a agarrar la camisa de Eunhyuk, pero Eunhyuk rápidamente las aparta.

—Vamos bebé. ¿Qué deseas?

Eunhyuk besa su mandíbula, tomándose su tiempo hasta que lo besa rápidamente. Es simplemente una fuerte presión de sus labios contra los de Donghae, pero es suficiente para volver loco al hombre.

—Más, lo necesito, quiero más —gimotea Donghae mientras Eunhyuk coloca pequeñas y amorosas mordidas en su cuello. Eunhyuk sonríe contra su manzana de Adán y empuja sus caderas más fuerte contra las de Donghae. Ellos gimen al unísono al sentir lo duro que ya esta el otro.

Eunhyuk usa su posición para agarrar las caderas de Donghae y se muele contra él, queriendo sentir el pene de Donghae contra el suyo. Busca de nuevo la boca de Donghae y lo besa más fuerte que antes.

—Arriba —El aliento de Eunhyuk se aleja bruscamente de su boca—. Vamos arriba.

—Dios, sí —Donghae exclama y agarra la mano de Eunhyuk y comienza a correr por las escaleras. Eunhyuk lo sigue diligentemente a su habitación.

Cuando finalmente están dentro, Eunhyuk empuja a Donghae sobre el colchón y lo ayuda a quitarse la camisa. Donghae se levanta de la cama, se recuesta y mira a Eunhyuk mientras se quita la camisa y se une a él. Instintivamente, Donghae abre sus piernas para darle más espacio a su compañero.

Eunhyuk estudia el agitado pecho de Donghae y mira hacia arriba para encontrar la mirada entrecerrada de Donghae y su rostro sonrojado enfocado en él. Mientras lo mira, se inclina y pasa su lengua por uno de los pezones de Donghae. Se complace con la reacción de su novio y con el gemido alentador de Donghae se lleva el pezón a su boca. Disfruta de la sensación de la carne endureciéndose en su boca. Donghae grita cuando el calor de la boca de Eunhyuk hace que pequeños pinchazos de electricidad suban y bajen por su cuerpo. Arquea su espalda y empuja sus caderas hacia las de Eunhyuk, haciendo que el otro hombre gime.

Eunhyuk suavemente gruñe y se pone más duro contra Donghae, estableciendo un ritmo hipnotizador con sus caderas. La fricción está acercándolo a los dos, y Eunhyuk retrocede un momento.

—No te detengas —suplica Donghae. Se siente muy bien; necesita que Eunhyuk regresé con él. Necesita sentir su cuerpo descansando sobre el suyo.

—Me encanta escuchar eso —dice Eunhyuk con aire de suficiencia—. No he terminado, bebé. Estoy lejos de ahí.

Donghae se mueve para agarrar a Eunhyuk, pero se aleja más.

—Y me llamas un provocador —se queja. Eunhyuk le guiña un ojo y mueve su cuerpo por la cama, pero Donghae se niega a dejar que Eunhyuk se escape. Logra jalar a Eunhyuk de nuevo y usa el impulso para darles la vuelta.

Donghae usa su nueva posición y empuja sus caderas firmemente hacia abajo sobre Eunhyuk. Mueve sus caderas lentamente contra la dureza de Eunhyuk, haciendo que ambos hombres gruña en necesidad.

—Eres un provocador —argumenta Eunhyuk mientras agarra la cintura de Donghae para estabilizar sus movimientos.

Donghae gruñe y se inclina para besar a Eunhyuk. Deja que su mano recorran a su novio, su cuerpo esbelto, y su boca le sigue mientras deja besos abiertos a lo largo de cada pedazo de piel. Murmura algo contra el ombligo de Eunhyuk antes de sumergir su lengua; Eunhyuk no tiene idea de lo que ha dicho, pero no puede preocuparse en este momento mientras Donghae se mueve para besar justo por encima de la parte superior de sus pantalones.

Donghae succiona y lame alrededor de la parte superior de los pantalones, y Eunhyuk arquea la espalda mientras lo debilita con placer. Gime cuando siente que Donghae comienza a desabotonar y baja el pantalón y el bóxer.

—Hola guapo —observa Donghae mirando a Eunhyuk, haciendo que el otro hombre se burle y se ponga de rodillas.

—¿Por qué soy el único desnudo? —Eunhyuk gruñe mientras se mueve hacia adelante empujando a Donghae de lado en la cama. Le quita el pantalón a Donghae y lo arroja en algún lugar detrás de él.

—¿No hay ropa interior?

Donghae le guiña un ojo y se prepara para hacer un comentario sarcástico, pero se detiene cuando siente el cuerpo desnudo de Eunhyuk sobre el suyo. Inmediatamente, tira de Eunhyuk contra él y comienza a levantar sus caderas.

—¿Me quieres, Hae? —Hyukjae pregunta ansiosamente mientras establece un lento, hermoso ritmo. Su pene duro se frota arriba y abajo contra Donghae haciéndolos jadear y gemir.

—Siempre.

Eunhyuk le sonríe antes de detenerse confundiendo a Donghae mientras se aleja.

—¿A dónde vas? —Donghae pregunta confusamente y se mueve hacia el centro de la cama. Admira el cuerpo de Eunhyuk en toda su gloria.

—Dame un segundo —Eunhyuk dice desde el lado de la habitación. Está hurgando en una de sus maletas, saca una pequeña bolsa y la arroja sobre la cama detrás de él. Donghae agarra la bolsa y la abre para encontrar una pequeña botella de lubricante y condones.

—Siempre preparado —Donghae bromea desde la cama y Eunhyuk juguetonamente le guiña un ojo y le sonríe.

Cuando regresa a la cama, se para al final, mirando a Donghae.

—Eres jodidamente hermoso.

Donghae se sonroja ante el cumplido e inclina su cabeza con timidez.

—Estás duro y completamente desnudo y llamarte hermoso es lo que te hace sonrojar —se burla Eunhyuk, riéndose y sacudiendo la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

—¿Planeas volver a la cama? —Donghae pregunta mientras se sienta sobre sus codos para ver mejor a Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk sonríe a su novio, dejando que sus ojos recorran su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Se muerde los labios mientras sus ojos aterrizan en su duro pene erguido ante la atención.

—Te quiero en tus manos y rodillas.

Donghae se sienta por completo y asiente ansiosamente antes de girarse para hacer lo que le pide Eunhyuk. Puede sentir cómo se sumerge la cama mientras Eunhyuk se arrastra hacia la cama. Se estremece cuando las manos agarran su cintura.

—Voy a hacer que te sientas tan bien —proclama Eunhyuk y pone a Donghae solo de rodillas, para que sus caras estén una al lado de la otra.

—Deja de hablar entonces.

Eunhyuk agarra a Donghae por la barbilla y lo besa brutalmente. Cuando lo suelta, Donghae cae sobre la cama justo como Eunhyuk lo quiere.

Donghae mueve la botella de lubricante y un condón en dirección a Eunhyuk y observa mientras Eunhyuk los mueve hacia el otro lado de la cama. Oye más de lo que ve a Eunhyuk destapar la botella de lubricante.

—Hyuk —gime mientras Eunhyuk desliza un dedo dentro de él. Tira su cabeza hacia atrás con cada empuje y tirón del dedo de Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk lo está provocando con movimientos lentos y sin prisas.

Cuando roza la próstata de Donghae, se deleita con el tirón del cuerpo de Donghae.

—Ugh, más —Donghae suplica con avidez con las manos agarrando el edredón de la cama.

Eunhyuk se inclina hacia adelante y coloca un beso en la base de la columna vertebral de Donghae mientras desliza un segundo dedo. Comienza a hacer tijera con sus dedos con cada empuje de regreso a Donghae.

—¡Joder! —Donghae grita desesperadamente mientras Eunhyuk hace el trabajo de rozarse contra su próstata sin realmente tocarla.

—¿Estás bien? —Eunhyuk pregunta provocadoramente, sabiendo que Donghae está más que bien en este momento, pero le encanta jugar con el hombre de esta manera.

—Sí, joder, sí —responde Donghae mientras se empuja contra los dedos de Eunhyuk—. Te deseo tanto.

Eunhyuk gime en reconocimiento y desliza en otro dedo, extendiendo suavemente sus dedos dentro de Donghae para prepararlo. Lo último que quiere hacer es lastimarlo, pero su propia resolución se está agotando para este punto.

Saca los dedos y agarra el condón y lo vuelve a lubricar. Sisea mientras se pone el condón y se asegura de esparcir suficiente lubricante en su pene. Cuando está listo, se mueve detrás de Donghae, colocando su mano en su espalda baja y lentamente comienza a empujar hacia él.

—Ugh, qué bien —murmura Eunhyuk en voz baja y se lanza hacia adelante después de la lucha inicial. De nuevo, su ritmo es lento y lánguido. No quiere apresurar las cosas sin importar lo bien que se siente Donghae a su alrededor.

—¡Hyuk! —jadea Donghae—. ¡Más rápido! ¡Hyuk, más rápido! ¡Por favor!

Eunhyuk se inclina hacia adelante y cubre su cuerpo con la espalda de Donghae, agarrando sus hombros para empujar sus caderas hacia adelante más fuerte y más rápido. Comienza a chupar y morder en la parte posterior del hombro de Donghae, ya sabiendo que iba a dejar un moretón.

—Lo que quieras —respira en su oído mientras sigue empujando más rápido.

Donghae gime incansablemente mientras lucha para sostenerse con Eunhyuk totalmente apoyado en él. Hay un sudor cayendo en sus ojos, picándole, pero lo ignora y se enfoca en satisfacer cada uno de los empujes de Eunhyuk.

—Te sientes increíble —jadea Eunhyuk. Se estira para agarrar el pene ignorado de Donghae y comienza a acariciarlo a tiempo con sus movimientos.

—¡Hyuk! — Donghae grita cuando se siente cada vez más cerca de correrse. Comienza a sentir el hormigueo familiar que comienza a subir por sus piernas, advirtiéndole que está cerca.

—Estoy tan cerca. ¡Jodidamente cerca!

Eunhyuk responde moviendo su mano más rápido hacia arriba y abajo por el pene de Donghae, haciendo que Donghae pierda fuerza y caiga hacia el costado de su cara. Gime y grita el nombre de Eunhyuk con cada empuje y tirón de su mano.

Donghae grita el nombre de Eunhyuk cuando se corre en su mano, empujando más rápido para mantener esa sensación.

—Dios, sí —elogia Eunhyuk mientras Donghae se aprieta más fuerte a su alrededor. Es solo un par de golpes más antes de que Eunhyuk se corra, agarrando la cintura de Donghae para estabilizarse.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta cuando se cae al lado del cuerpo inmóvil de Donghae.

—Creo que ya no tengo huesos.

Eunhyuk se ríe con cansancio, se levanta y se dirige al baño para deshacerse de su condón. Coge un paño para ayudar a limpiar a Donghae.

—Déjalo —Donghae comenta cuando siente que Eunhyuk comienza a limpiarlo—. Voy a tener que tomar otra ducha de todos modos.

Eunhyuk retrocede y suavemente besa la frente de Donghae mientras frota las mejillas con sus pulgares.

—Bebé, te vas a quedar dormido si no te levantas ahora y te duchas.

—No puedo moverme —murmura Donghae en una de las almohadas.

Eunhyuk se ríe de nuevo y comienza a frotar la espalda de Donghae. Aplica más presión sobre sus hombros sabiendo que deben estar adoloridos.

—Si sigues haciendo eso, realmente me voy a quedar dormido.

—Vamos —ordena Eunhyuk mientras saca a Donghae de la cama. Cuando ambos se ponen de pie, Eunhyuk ayuda a Donghae agarrando su cintura. Los lleva al baño por el pasillo.

—¿Te unirás a mi? —Donghae pregunta mientras ve a Eunhyuk abrir la ducha.

—Bueno, dijiste que no te quedaban huesos. Quiero decir, ¿cómo vas a levantarte? Necesito asegurarme de que no te caigas y te rompas esa hermosa cara.

Donghae se ríe con ganas y se inclina hacia delante, besando profundamente a Eunhyuk antes de arrastrarlos a la corriente de agua.

—Sólo me amas por mi cara —reprende juguetonamente y hace pucheros mientras el agua caliente de la ducha corre por su espalda. Eunhyuk sonríe ampliamente y atrae a Donghae al ras de él, agarrando su trasero al mismo tiempo.

—Y este culo respingón tuyo. Siempre lo olvidas.

Donghae se burla e inclina su cabeza para que Eunhyuk lo bese de nuevo.

—Te amo —Donghae proclama con orgullo con sus brazos apretados alrededor de la cintura de Eunhyuk.

—También te amo. Sabes que lo hago.

Donghae sonríe y busca el jabón en la esquina, pero se detiene cuando un tintineo familiar los interrumpe.

—Choco —llama, mirando desde la cortina de la ducha para ver a su perra sentada obedientemente fuera de la bañera.

—Qué buena chica —Eunhyuk la elogia mientras salpica agua alegremente sobre ella. Ella se sacude y mira con adoración a sus dueños.

—Nuestra familia es la mejor —afirma Donghae con naturalidad.

—La mejor —concuerda Eunhyuk.


End file.
